Maybe More
by beachluvr
Summary: Jordan and Angela pairing, picking up where the show left off. A lot of Jordan's point of view, since I was always dying to know what he was thinking. Final Chapter now up, Part One complete.
1. Ch 1 More than Just Friends

**A/N: This is my first fic ever, so be gentle w/me, lol. I have just been obsessing over this show & this couple for the last few weeks & remembering how much I loved their story when I saw it all those years ago. God love clips & fanfic for filling an obsession! ******** But I never found a story that covered some issues I was interested in, so here is my version of events after the end of the first season. It is mostly from Jordan's point of view in the beginning, but there is lots more of both his and Angela's opinions to come.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 –More than Just Friends

As Jordan and Angela drove off, Angela's eyes stayed on Brian until the car passed him on the street. She didn't turn her head to keep looking at Brian as Jordan drove past him, but she continued to stare out the window. Jordan was torn between looking at the road and looking at Angela, who still hadn't turned her head away from the window.

He wondered what was wrong now. It seemed like she was always thinking about something else that took her away from him. What could it be this time? Surely it wasn't that Brain kid, Jordan thought. He didn't like the way they were standing so close when he showed up just now. Kind of like that Corey guy did every time he saw him and Angela talking. It drove Jordan nuts.

Jordan had never felt that way before, and didn't really understand what he did feel. He just knew that when he saw Corey standing so close to Angela in the hallway, he wanted to shove him right into the lockers as he walked by them. It took every last ounce of effort for Jordan to control himself as he walked by and act like he didn't even notice them. He hated himself for turning to look back at them, but he just couldn't stop himself. Damn!

He had never really thought about what having Angela with him meant to him. Actually, Jordan pretty much tried not to think about it. He didn't like thinking about things too much. It just was what it was. He liked her, he finally admitted to himself. He sort of admitted it to everyone else when he walked up to her in the hall and took her by the hand and walked out with her. But after that, Jordan didn't give it much more thought, other than he knew he liked making out with her and was constantly thinking of ways they could be together someplace private to do more of that.

When Angela finally made it clear she wasn't ready to do more than that, they decided to just 'be friends.' Jordan didn't like the idea of letting go of his desire to be with her, but he knew she was serious. It surprised him that he wasn't able to just walk away from her then. He'd always been able to before, with every other girl he'd been with. But the thought of not seeing her or talking to her or just being with her anymore was something he couldn't quite accept.

So Jordan Catalano had agreed to just be friends with a girl he wanted so much more from than that. He knew that made him look totally lame not only to his friends, but even to himself and he had to laugh just a little at what he had become because of Angela. A student with a tutor, a friend with a girl, a...a wuss, he thought with some bitterness.

And that's when Jordan saw Angela leaning against her locker, smiling and staring into Corey's eyes just like she had stared into his a short time ago. He wondered if she wanted to just 'be friends' with Corey too, like she had with Jordan. He told himself to snap out of it and quit being such a loser! He couldn't believe he was getting so twisted over this girl that was too afraid to do more than even kiss! And the more he thought about what a wuss he had become, the more he started to resent Angela for putting him in that position.

That's how he was feeling when Graff came up to him that night, already buzzed and wanting to get even more so. Jordan was up for that, so they went outside to finish off whatever booze they had left between them. He didn't know how or why they ended up in the back seat of his car. But when he had asked about Angela and heard the pathetic words actually coming out of his mouth about her and that Corey guy, he just knew he had to get all thoughts of Angela out of his head before he embarrassed himself even more than he already had.

It wasn't like Jordan was trying to hurt Angela. He really never thought one way or the other about how it might make her feel. He was really only thinking about changing the way _he_ felt. He didn't like feeling like a lonely reject, which is what Angela did to him when she shut him down with 'just friends,' and then turned around and started flirting with that Corey guy. Jordan wasn't used to being turned down by girls. It was a new feeling for him and he didn't like it at all. So he tried to erase that feeling by having a girl who would do more than just kiss him.

The fact that the girl Jordan chose just happened to be Angela's best friend didn't really register as any big deal to Jordan. He just knew at the time that he was feeling loose, and wanting to forget how lousy Angela was making him feel, and Graff was there and she was _not_ rejecting him. It was just so easy, he didn't really think about any of it. He just did it.

Then the next day, as soon as Jordan saw Graff at school, he knew he had screwed up. He hadn't thought about who she was last night, she was just _ there_. Now in the cold light of day, he knew exactly who she was and how weird it would be to ever be around her again. Jordan regretted being with her the night before, and just wanted to get away from her now. He mumbled something to her and walked off, in the wrong direction. 'Dammit!' he thought to himself, as he had to turn and walk past her again.

All Jordan wanted to do was find Angela and make things right with her. He missed being with her and kissing her and it nearly drove him crazy thinking she might be kissing that Corey guy instead. So Jordan tried talking to her repeatedly, about anything. Geez, he couldn't believe it, he was actually babbling like some idiot. He had to though, because nothing he said seemed to make any difference to her.

First she turned him into a student, then a 'friend,' then a jealous guy, then a babbling idiot, all things he'd never experienced before Angela Chase. Jordan couldn't believe how messed up he had gotten so fast over this girl. Why was she making him jump through all these hoops and why was he so willing to try? Jordan didn't know the answers to those questions. All he knew was that he was miserable and Angela seemed to be just fine with that fact.

Oh God, Jordan realized then that she must know. How did she find out? What difference did it make? Jordan knew the instant he saw Graff the next day that Angela was going to find out. He just refused to consider when it would happen and what it would be like. Now he knew and he realized why he had refused to think about it.

Because it was agony. Jordan had never been so down about anything before. In his life, there were plenty of opportunities to get depressed, too. His family life was full of opportunities, but Jordan mostly turned off those feelings and hardened himself to any disappointments. He pretty much just ignored what happened in his life (or didn't happen) that might bother most people. It was his way of dealing with it. But he couldn't stop the aching he felt over completely losing Angela. She wasn't even interested in being his friend anymore. God he missed her so much.

But then Brain wrote that letter and after Jordan gave it to Angela, there she was. It was just like one of his dreams where he finally said something that she liked and she forgave him, just like that. They were kissing passionately again, just like nothing ever happened.

Just when Jordan was thinking he might get everything going his way again, he showed up at Angela's that night and there she was, talking to that Brain kid. Only they weren't just talking. They were standing _so_ close to each other and he was looking at Angela like he wanted to rip her clothes off and devour her. Jordan recognized that look, because he'd had that look himself, plenty of times before. Again, that insane feeling he still wasn't too familiar with washed over him, just like when that Corey guy was standing so close to her.

Geez, they were inches away from each other's face, like they were about to kiss or something! Jordan figured walking up to them both and knocking that Brain kid on his ass probably wouldn't be too cool just now, even though that's what he was dying to do. 

"Angela? Hey." Jordan once again found himself trying so hard to act outwardly calm and unaffected when inside he was a wreck and pretty unsure of what was going on. He just knew that he wanted to get Angela away from here and this guy and somewhere they could be alone.

"Hey," Angela said softly, as she realized Jordan was there. She was still standing so close to that guy, but she had turned slightly away from him to face Jordan.

"Hey, Brain."

"Hi. Hey," Brian stammered, as usual unsure of just which greeting was the right one at the moment.

Jordan couldn't help himself from coming right up to Angela and standing so close he was almost on top of her. Jordan looked possessively down into Angela's face and inched even closer to her as he said, "Come on, let's go."

As Jordan took Angela's hand, he was surprised when she didn't immediately turn and walk away with him. He tugged on her hand and prodded her, "Don't worry, your mom said it's O.K."

Finally Angela turned away from that kid and followed Jordan over to his car. But once again, just when Jordan thought everything could finally start moving in the direction he'd been waiting on for so long, there she sat just staring out the window. Lost again in all those crazy thoughts she was always coming up with.

Jordan was dying to ask her what she and that Brain kid had been talking about, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say just now. Hell, he wasn't sure of anything that would be the right thing to say just now. So he continued to drive on in silence, glancing at Angela every few seconds.

Finally, the silence began to bother even Jordan, who had never minded it before. He noticed that Angela had finally turned her head and was now staring straight out the front of the car. Jordan guessed that was a small improvement over staring out her own window. What was she worrying about now, Jordan wondered?

"So what's up with Brain?" Jordan finally broke the silence to ask. He was watching her to see if she would finally look at him to respond, but she just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Huh? Oh, I uh, just needed to ask Brian about something," Angela replied.

Jordan could tell that the 'something' she asked about was probably what was putting her in this strange mood. "And did you get the answers you needed from him?" he asked her, still watching closely for her reaction.

Angela finally turned and looked at Jordan for the first time since she got in his car. "Can we stop somewhere? I don't really want to talk in this car right now. I don't really want to _be_ in this car right now, if you know what I mean."


	2. Ch 2 More than Just Kissing

**A/N: I know that first chapter covered a lot of past history, but I just wanted to look at it from Jordan's side. Now we'll actually move on beyond the car ride.**

Chapter 2 – Maybe More than Just Kissing

Angela finally turned and looked at Jordan for the first time since she got in his car. "Can we stop somewhere? I don't really want to talk in this car right now. I don't really want to _be_ in this car right now, if you know what I mean."

Damn! Jordan hadn't thought about this car and what he'd done in it just a short time ago until Angela said that. Great, a little reminder of how bad he screwed up is just what she needed right now, he thought grimly.

"Ya wanna go to the loft? It's empty right now, so we can hang out and, ya know, talk, or whatever."

Angela couldn't help but smile a little at Jordan as he said that. The idea that he would think of them finding someplace to go so they could 'talk' was just as endearing as it was ludicrous. For some reason, it just kind of cracked her up and she found herself smiling despite herself.

Because the truth at that moment was that Angela felt like doing anything but smiling. It never ceased to amaze her how she could feel and act totally opposite of what she thought she would when she was around Jordan. He always had that effect on her and even after all that he put her through, he was still doing it to her, even now.

Angela rolled her eyes at her own silliness as she smiled completely at Jordan now and answered, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Jordan pulled up in front of the building where the loft was and got out. He came around to Angela's side of the car as she was opening her door and helped her out of the car. He shut her door and placed his hand on her back as they walked up the steps into the building. Whenever Jordan was even near her, much less touching her, Angela felt a little shiver throughout her entire body. It was happening to her again as they walked up to the door.

When they got inside, Jordan took Angela's hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He brushed her fingers across his lips gently and Angela moved her hand to spread her fingers across his cheek, beginning to caress the side of his face.

Jordan moved his hand to Angela's face and ran it down the side of her neck, causing Angela to close her eyes as she felt the sensation of his skin touching hers. When she was this close to Jordan Catalano and he touched her, she would always get so lost. Seeing her eyes closed was all the incentive Jordan needed to move his lips to hers and kiss her softly, slowly pressing his mouth against hers over and over until her lips opened against his.

Instantly Jordan deepened the kiss to display his full passion for her. He had missed kissing her so much and for so long, nearly insane thinking about the possibility of some other guy kissing her like this. He knew how badly he wanted her all along, but he had just figured out that he also needed her. He didn't want to let her go again and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face as if to hold her there and make sure she didn't leave again.

Angela was swept away once again in the embrace of Jordan Catalano. He could make her forget everything she ever thought she knew when he held her like this and kissed her like that. She found her arms creeping up his back, her fingers running through his hair, his glorious, soft hair. God, how she had missed touching him this way, feeling him touching her, smelling his scent that was his and only his. It filled her senses completely and she melted into his body a little more.

When Jordan felt her fingers on his scalp, he couldn't stop from kissing her even more deeply than before, and when he felt her body press against his, he almost lost it. He let out a small moan as he pushed her back against the door they had just walked through to get better leverage to press against the full length of her body. One hand stayed at the side of her neck while the other began to roam down the side of her body, sliding around her back and hugging her even tighter to him.

Angela felt Jordan's hand pulling her closer to his frame and felt the length of his body against hers. She was drowning in the feel of him. His hair, his mouth, his chest, his stomach, his legs, his...his...oh God, she could feel his _hardness_ right there, pressing against her lower belly. Alarm bells rang in Angela's head and instantly the spell shattered. She pulled away, snapping back to reality and all that she had just forgotten so quickly came crashing back to her mind in that one instant.

"I...I'm sorry, I...I just, I don't..." Angela tried to stammer out some sort of explanation for something she had no way of knowing how to explain.

"No, that's...it's...it's O.K. Really, don't worry about it. Let's, let's just go on up to the loft." Jordan took her had in his and led her up the stairs. Angela was grateful that he had once again expertly reduced the need for words to nothing. She did not miss the irony that usually she was frustrated by his ability to do that, but not this time.

Jordan on the other hand, was trying just to breathe normally again. God, he had almost lost it right there in the damn doorway! He really didn't mean to go so far the instant he had her alone, but his brain just died and his body took control and the next thing he knew...

He was hoping he hadn't wrecked everything all over again by his lack of self control. Jordan pressuring Angela for sex was what started all their trouble and after all he had gone through to get them back to trying again, he couldn't believe he had nearly screwed it all up by making the same mistake again the first chance he got. Damn, this was going to be tougher than he thought.

Angela wasn't thinking about their almost sex encounter at all, however. Her mind had gone back to the thoughts she had while they were driving off from Brian. Back to the knowledge that it was Brian who wrote the letter. That the words she had based her entire forgiveness of Jordan upon were not truly his words.

Once again, Jordan and Angela had no idea what the other was thinking. They had always been bad at reading the other person's thoughts. And they had always been even worse at realizing their mistakes and trying to straighten them out. Would they be able to finally figure out what the other was really thinking and work it all out, or would this time be like all the others? They both wondered the same thing without realizing it as they entered the loft area.


	3. Ch 3 More than Just Words

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. For someone who never wrote anything before, it's really sweet. I know this is a lot of story with just Jordan and Angela. I do have the other characters enter eventually, but this one scene was just on my mind for so long about just the two of them. Hope you don't get tired of reading about just them for a bit.**

**I still own nothing.**

Chapter 3 – More than Just Words

Once again, Jordan and Angela had no idea what the other was thinking. They had always been bad at reading the other person's thoughts. And they had always been even worse at realizing their mistakes and trying to straighten them out. Would this time be like all the others? They both wondered the same thing without realizing it as they entered the loft area.

Jordan looked around the room, at the instruments arranged in a group over on one side, his guitar leaning against its stand and on the other side of the drum set, the bass guitar leaning against the amp, its cord still plugged in. There was a couch on one side and a hammock off in the other corner of the room. Jordan walked over to the couch and said to Angela, "You wanna sit down?"

Angela's mind was totally preoccupied with thoughts of the letter. It had crushed the feeling of euphoria she had just experienced when they were kissing and reminded her of why she had turned away from Jordan in the first place. Angela wasn't sure she could trust him, even though he had angrily told her once before he had never lied to her.

Up until that point in time, Jordan _had_ been completely honest with her, and she knew it. But now she also knew he had since fooled her by making her think he had written this letter that meant everything to her, to them. To know it was all a lie threatened to take away all the joy she had just allowed herself to feel thinking she could be with Jordan again.

Why could that kind of happiness never last more than a few fleeting seconds, Angela angrily wondered? As she mulled over her disappointment, she saw Jordan pointing to the couch and realized he was asking her to come and sit with him. Angela opted to sit down on the hammock, feeling slightly rebellious against the smooth assurance she felt Jordan was showing because he thought he had fooled her into doing what he wanted.

Noticing her refusal to come and sit by him on the couch, Jordan again misread her thoughts. He knew she must be worried about getting too close to him after he nearly mauled her right in the doorway the first second he had her alone. So Jordan didn't say anything about Angela choosing to sit across the room from him, for now.

Instead, Jordan walked over to his guitar and picked it up from its stand. He slipped the strap around his neck and arranged the guitar on his leg as he sat on the couch by himself. Softly, he began strumming the chords to his tune, "Red," the melody from the guitar being the only sounds in the room for several moments.

Angela allowed herself to feel the thrill of hearing his music again. It was an intimate part of him that she felt privileged to share, to hear, to know about. But after a few moments, Angela began to think it was just a part of his strategy to get her right where he wanted her, eating out of his hands. Right where the letter had put her earlier that day. Right where she had been just a few short moments ago, Angela stupidly reminded herself.

Just as Jordan was warming up and about to begin singing the verses to the song, Angela spoke up and abruptly stopped his strumming and singing by asking, "Why did you let me think you wrote that letter?" She tried not to sound accusing, but knew she hadn't succeeded very well.

Jordan was completely thrown off by her question. He thought she was sitting over there worrying about them going too far physically. Ever since their kissing downstairs, he had totally forgotten about how quiet she had been since he found her talking to that Brain kid. Jordan's mind had a way of focusing only on the thoughts that pleased it. Making out with Angela was definitely one of those thoughts, and he hadn't given another thought to what she had been doing with that guy since then.

Now Jordan knew all at once what they must have been talking about when he walked up to them. He knew what Angela must have been thinking about all during the ride over in the car when she wouldn't even look at him. He knew why she wouldn't come and sit by him now. The one thing he didn't know about was why she had been so willing to fall into his arms when he began kissing her, knowing about the letter, but he thought that was a good sign, considering everything else. Shit, Jordan thought. What do I say to her now?

He got up and walked over to the guitar stand where he put back his guitar and then went over to the hammock where she was sitting. Jordan knelt down in front of Angela and took her hands in his and stared at their hands as he rubbed his thumb over her fingers. He felt the pressure of coming up with the right words for her this time. He knew she was waiting for an explanation that would make her feel better, and so far, he hadn't been very good at finding one.

He took a deep breath and began, "Look, Angela, I...I didn't mean to let you think I wrote it. I tried to tell you as soon as I saw you, but you kept telling me how important it was, how it made you so happy. I...I tried to tell you I didn't want to pretend like I was the one who wrote it, but you interrupted me and said you didn't want to pretend either. You were saying and doing just what I dreamed of so many times, that I just got carried away. It was like, I was like, living this dream out right in front of me."

Wow. There it was, the longest and most important speech Angela had ever heard from Jordan. She had wanted more than anything to have him tell her these things on his own and now he had. It meant so much more to her than just the words he'd said. It was how much effort it took for him to find them and to say them to her. But she was still confused by what he was telling her. Angela remembered the part about him dreaming, dreaming of her. It had thrilled her to the bone when Jordan had told her that.

Still it was Angela's turn to sit and stare without being able to say anything, without knowing _what_ to say. She tried to think back to their conversation that morning after she read the letter. She was so full of joy that she barely remembered what they said, instead she mostly just remembered what they _did_. Again, what Angela did was get lost in Jordan's arms, in his kiss, in his smell once he told her about his dreams.

Angela remembered feeling so on top of the world when she saw him at school that morning. She ran after him in the hall and started telling him how much she loved the letter and how perfect the words were. What was it he was trying to say to her? She couldn't hear what he was saying, she could only focus on what she was feeling. The sheer elation of being with him again and knowing he felt the way the letter said. The letter. That's what he was trying to say to her. Angela remembered back to that morning, to Jordan saying, "Look, Angela, I'm not... I don't want to pretend like... I'm glad you liked it, but..."

Oh God, Angela thought, he was right, again. He hadn't tried to lie to her. He was trying to tell her just as soon as she thought they were his words, that they weren't. God, now she really did feel like a fool. Jordan hadn't tried to trick her. She had tricked herself. She just wanted to believe this fantasy of how Jordan could say something so profound to her, for her, because of her.

Jordan kept holding Angela's hands in his, stroking them, enfolding both of them in his own grip, as though if he let go of them, she might disappear. He didn't know how badly he had screwed up this time, but he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep her here with him this time. He couldn't go back to feeling that lonely and rejected again, he just couldn't.

"Angela, I'm sorry I hurt you again. I swear I never wanted to like, hurt you again and I can't believe I did, letting you think I wrote it. I mean, I guess I knew that might hurt you, but...all I wanted was for you to be happy again, and you finally were. You were so happy and it was such a long time since I saw you that happy." Jordan let out a big sigh. "I couldn't wreck that. Not then, not just when you were finally that happy again, with me." Jordan spoke the last two words so softly and quietly that Angela almost couldn't hear them, but she did hear them.

Their hands were still clasped together, and Jordan looked down at Angela's hands in his. He was so afraid she would pull away from him again, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her one more time. He held onto her hands as the silence between them grew. Jordan didn't know what else to say. He had told her the truth. He knew he should have before. He should have figured out that was what was bothering her when she was so quiet after talking to that Brain guy.

But Jordan had just been so happy to have her back with him again. He wasn't thinking of anything that might wreck how happy he was. Not only did he have her back with him, but they were driving away, alone and she was agreeing to go someplace where they could be even more alone. Then she was kissing him back like crazy and he never thought of anything else after that but filling himself up on her.

It made Jordan mad at himself that he couldn't control his hunger for her any better than that. He'd come so far to get here, where she was with him right now and he might have just ruined it all by being so damned hot for her that he missed the wrecking ball that was about to demolish them once again. Jordan could only hope she believed what he told her about the letter and trust that he wasn't trying to make her look like a fool.

Just then Angela finally spoke, "I feel like such a fool."

**A/N: I know, I know...two star crossed puppies, lol...gotta have some angst, tho...let me know what you think**!


	4. Ch 4 More than a Misunderstanding

**A/N: Thanks again for those who are giving me feedback. I never knew how important that would be. I feel like I need to go back now to all the fics I've read & give all the authors some comments, lol! Anyway, this chapter's got a little mush for ya, in the next chapter we finally get down to some real action, yeah babee! I have most of it done already, but I need to work out a few things first.**

**I still own nothing.**

Ch. 4 - More than a Misunderstanding

Just then Angela finally spoke, "I feel like such a fool." She pulled her hands out of Jordan's grasp because she now felt a little embarrassed about making such a big deal out of the letter. Angela absently brushed her hair back behind her ear. His words had touched her so much but they also made her feel like such an idiot for turning the whole letter thing into something more than what it was. She was worried that Jordan must really be getting frustrated with her by now.

Oh God, Jordan thought miserably, it _is_ all wrecked. What he said didn't matter to her. She didn't believe him. She didn't trust him. He couldn't blame her, though. He had screwed everything up pretty good. He moved to sit beside her on the hammock, his weight causing them to swing back and forth a few times before his feet dragging the floor stopped them.

Jordan couldn't look at Angela. He just kept staring straight ahead, angry that once again, he was losing the things he wanted so badly. Why did he always have to lose the things that meant so much to him, he wondered? That's why he always found it so much better not to ever care about anyone or anything in the first place. He started to brace himself to act like he didn't care about Angela getting up and walking away from him.

Angela couldn't figure out why Jordan looked so dejected, when she was the one who felt so stupid. She was almost too embarrassed to even look at him, for being so silly and creating this latest awkward mess between the two of them, and in a way creating a mess between them and Brian, as well. That was another mess she would have to figure out later. Right now, she knew she had to fix things with Jordan. If she just hadn't been so giddy over having him back in her life again, she might have stopped to consider that he could have never created such a letter. At least she might have listened to him when he tried to tell her that in fact, he hadn't.

But now here they were, with Angela embarrassed for getting so upset thinking Jordan had tried to fool her. And apparently, Jordan was really getting tired of trying to explain things to her, as he had just given up trying to talk and sat there with a disgusted look on his face. Angela really hated herself for ruining the moment with Jordan finally being willing to open up and talk to her. He must be so tired of my overreacting to every little thing, thought Angela. He looked so distant already, like he had already mentally moved on to some other place, like he was bored being stuck here with her.

Angela looked down at her hands in her lap. Hands that already missed the feel of Jordan's hands holding them in his own. Suddenly she felt like she was about to lose everything all over again, just because she overreacted to who she thought wrote the letter and how she thought that Jordan had tried to lie to her. Angela knew she needed to trust him again, but after what he did with Rayanne, it was just so hard. Angela knew that he was worth making the effort for, though, mostly because she couldn't stand the thought of not having him in her life.

"Jordan," Angela began, glancing sideways at him sitting beside her looking extremely uncomfortable, like he wished he were anywhere but there with her. "Jordan," she began again, nervous when he didn't even turn to look at her, just staring ahead instead, looking bored, "I'm sorry I thought you would try to lie to me."

Jordan turned his head sharply when he heard her words. Angela continued, "I mean, I know, at least I think I know, that you wouldn't ever intentionally lie to me."

The look on Jordan's face as he listened to Angela was like a man in a dream. Once again, Jordan was having a dream where Angela was forgiving him. Only she wasn't just forgiving him, she was apologizing to _him_. What had he missed? Jordan couldn't figure this one out at all, and his confusion showed on his face.

Angela mistook Jordan's confusion for disinterest and plowed ahead, "I can't believe I like, made this big mess out of things, just when we were working things out. I don't know how I get so carried away with my thoughts..." Angela broke off when Jordan took her hands once again in his. They both looked down at their hands in each other's and then up again into the other's eyes.

This time Jordan spoke and caused Angela to appear confused at first, and then gleefully happy once again.

"Angela, you don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who like, screwed everything up, not you. You had every right not to trust me. When you said you felt like a fool, I thought you meant for believing what I said, and...for being with me now." Jordan looked back down at their hands again.

Angela was grinning as Jordan talked, but when he said the last part, her smile faded. "No, no, I do want to be with you, Jordan, more than anything." It was Jordan's turn to smile now as he looked back up into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Jordan smiled at her.

Angela smiled back at him as she replied, "Yeah. I meant I felt foolish for thinking you would try to lie to me about the letter. I mean, I remember now that you did like, try to tell me this morning and I'm sure you were gonna tell me the whole story on your own, right?" Angela held her breath waiting for Jordan's answer to her question, because it really was important to her.

"I figured you'd be able to tell just from reading it, that I didn't actually come up with those words. I mean, I meant what the words were saying, but that's not like, how I would ever really say them, ya know?" Jordan looked slightly embarassed himself now, thinking about his plan to get through to Angela and how lame it all seemed now. "But you do know that even though I didn't think of those words, I do mean what every one of them says, don't you?" It was Jordan's turn to hold his breath, waiting on Angela's answer to his own question.

Angela was so relieved to hear what Jordan said, she couldn't think for a minute. Of course he was never going to try to pass off the letter as his own words. Of course he knew she'd realize he got the ideas from someone else. But it was important to him for Angela to know he meant them. And that was what Angela needed to hear. However, the fact that she hadn't answered his question yet was starting to make Jordan worry if she believed him or not.

This time, Jordan wanted to make sure they both knew just what the other was thinking. This was more than just a misunderstanding. This problem of them not getting what was on the other's mind had almost cost them everything all over again. Jordan didn't want to risk that happening again, especially just now, so he thought it would be a good idea to tell her exactly what he meant.

"I mean, I _do_ hate myself for hurting you. And I did hate everything about not getting to be with you, not getting to hold you like this," Jordan leaned closer to Angela as he slipped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "to kiss you like this," Jordan lowered his head to Angela's and slowly inched closer to her mouth with his own while his other hand reached up to grab her jaw and pull it closer to his lips. He turned slightly before he reached her lips and kissed her cheek first, then her eyelid, her eyebrow, her forehead, her nose, and then finally, his lips came down hard against hers.

**A/N: Ok, I know that is a really evil place to stop...what happens next???? The good stuff, of course! Well, in my mind it's the good stuff...as soon as I get it all worked out, we'll see if the rest of you agree w/me or not.**


	5. Ch 5 More than Just Desire

**A/N: I'm glad there's someone out there who is enjoying this story. I know everyone has their own ideas about how things should have gone for these characters and some didn't like Jordan with Angela. But to say that I obsessed over them when I first saw them all those years ago and again a couple months ago when I rediscovered the show would be putting it mildly. I always knew they belonged together, no matter how rocky their start. This chapter's one of my favorite parts of the story...hope you like it!**

Ch. 5 – More than Just Desire

Feeling the need to convince Angela that he was sincere, Jordan added, "I mean I do hate myself for hurting you. And I did hate everything about not getting to be with you, not getting to hold you like this," Jordan leaned closer to Angela as he slipped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "to kiss you like this," Jordan lowered his head to Angela's and slowly inched closer to her mouth with his own while his other hand reached up to grab her jaw and pull it closer to his lips. He turned slightly before he reached her lips and kissed her cheek first, then her eyelid, her eyebrow, her forehead, her nose, and then finally, his lips came down hard against hers.

Angela was lost once again as soon as she heard Jordan say he hated himself for hurting her. Hearing him tell her that just made her love him even more, but she didn't want him to hate himself. She wanted him to feel as much love as she was feeling right then. Then he started kissing her face gently, just like she had once done to him, and Angela felt herself bursting with love for this guy. She kissed him back with all the force of her own growing love and hunger.

The two of them fell back against the hammock and let the swaying motion wrap them up as their bodies came together with Jordan leaning over Angela. She could feel his weight pressing along her side and soon, one of his thighs was sliding over on top of hers. It came to rest just in between her own two thighs and she felt pinned down by the sheer weight of it, the weight of Jordan almost on top of her.

That kind of feeling had always made her feel terrified before, knowing that they were getting close to a place that she wasn't ready to go just yet. Her fear had always been that she wouldn't be able to get back out of that place if she ever let herself go too far. It was curious to her that she didn't feel that familiar fear this time. No alarm bells were going off.

This time, Angela felt secure, protected, even safe being held down underneath Jordan's weight. She liked feeling covered up by him. She liked the feel of his weight against her. She wondered what it would feel like against her whole body. Just then Jordan looked up for a moment into her eyes so that Angela had to force herself to open them to see why he had stopped kissing her.

Jordan's eyes were just an inch or so away from her own. God, Angela thought, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They always stared burning holes right through her whenever they landed on her and here they were, a mere inch or two from her own and they were definitely burning all the way through her at this very moment.

Angela reached up to his forehead and brushed the hair back from his amazing eyes which caused him to break the eye contact and turn his head to kiss her hand. Jordan grabbed her hand with his own and turned it over to kiss it on all sides, kissing her wrist and part of her forearm, then held it tightly to his chest, as though he couldn't believe he was really holding her like this. Like he had to hold on or the dream might be over.

Jordan couldn't believe he was really here, with Angela, like this. Like they might be about to... Wow, this whole day had just been one long rollercoaster ride. First she was lost to him, then she was kissing him in the hall at school, then she was leaving him again that night and now she was... Wow, man. Jordan felt like he had to hold on tight.

Angela watched Jordan in fascination, mesmerized as usual by his gorgeous face, his soft hair, his smooth neck. She was always staring at his neck, thinking about how smooth his skin looked right there, just under his ear. When he turned his head to kiss her hand, it stretched that part of his neck right in front of her face. Angela reached up and kissed his neck just below his jaw line, near his ear, where his hair fell in her face. She just sort of buried her face in that part of him, breathing in deeply.

Jordan felt her lips on his neck, nuzzling their way around to his ear, and he felt himself go wild with desire for her. He had already adjusted his body so that he was now completely lying in the hammock, with both of his legs up on the hammock and one of them lying across Angela's leg. Angela had turned partially as well, but still had one leg dangling over the side.

When she began kissing his neck, Jordan pressed his entire body against Angela's and she pulled her other leg up to feel their bodies completely touching from head to toe. She was getting so lost in the feeling of being a part of Jordan, Angela wasn't sure she knew where he stopped and she started. She only knew that she liked what she felt and wanted to feel more of it.

It was Jordan who broke off once more to say through heavy breathing, "Angela, I...God you feel so good, I can't...mmm..." Jordan leaned down and began kissing Angela's neck just as she had done to him.

This sent tingles all the way down Angela's spine and made her shiver, holding Jordan even tighter than before while running her hands all over his back and up through his hair. She held his head close to her own and reveled in the feeling of being so close to him.

She had wanted to be with him more than anything and being apart from him was pure agony for Angela. Without Jordan she had never been so miserable in her whole life. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be with him again, to be so close to him, to know the power she had over him that made him lose control the way he was.

"Angela, if we don't stop, I'm not sure I _can_ stop," Jordan tried once more to return to some small grip on reality.

Angela had never felt this way before, never in all her life. She knew she felt at this moment the most joy she had ever experienced and she wasn't really ready to let go of it just yet. But something about Jordan's words began to filter through her foggy, dreamy mind. He said he wasn't sure he could stop.

Just then, for some reason, Angela thought of him being with Rayanne and just like that, the spell was broken. She wondered if that's what happened with them, that Jordan just couldn't stop. The idea made her feel a little sick. This was a thought Angela had to wipe from her mind immediately, or else the rollercoaster ride she was having would just keep taking her up and down, with lightning speed. The results might get ugly, she thought.

They were both breathing hard and when Angela didn't say anything, didn't tell him to stop, Jordan lowered his head once again to nuzzle Angela's neck, but this time, instead of pulling him tighter to her, Angela did just the opposite. She pushed her hand against his chest. She didn't say a word, but Jordan stopped immediately and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Jordan told her as he looked at her apologetically. "I know you're not ready and I swear I didn't mean to try to like, force you, or anything, to do something you don't want."

How could he possibly manage to say something so totally sweet right now, when she was just getting such dismal thoughts of her own, Angela wondered? The way Jordan did that was what kept her falling for him over and over again, she knew. She was so in love with him, how could she possibly love him any more than she already did? But when he looked at her with those incredible eyes, and said something so tender, she would melt just a little bit more, fall just a little bit more.

Angela knew she was feeling more than just desire for Jordan, and it scared her. She was feeling love, fully and completely. Wanting to be with him completely, to go all the way with him, was just another part of that love. But even the slightest thought of him being with Rayanne ruined everything about being with him like that herself. It was like it took something away from it that was supposed to make it uniquely theirs, that they alone shared.

"That's just it, Jordan. In case you didn't notice, you weren't like, _forcing_ me to do anything. I like being with you like this. I like the way it feels. I didn't want to stop, it felt so good. I don't know what's changed, but I want to be with you now more than ever, and I didn't want to stop," Angela said without ever taking her eyes off of Jordan's bright blue gaze.

"Then, why did you stop?" he asked simply.

**A/N: C'mon guys, you know she wouldn't really have been willing to go all the way with Jordan that night, no way, especially so soon after he & Rayanne, um, ya know. ;) Sorry if I misled anyone at the end of the last chapter. But I really do think this chapter is the good stuff, lol...guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. I first started this fic b/c I wanted a story where they DID give in to passion, but it is just too soon, imo. Thanks again to all those giving feedback...much appreciated!**


	6. Ch 6 More than a Little Ironic

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Real world & all that. Again, thanks so much for all the reviews. They're extremely inspirational & I hope nobody feels like they shouldn't say anything critical. I know I have made mistakes, taken some shortcuts, etc., but I'm happy to hear all thoughts, suggestions, critiques, whatever. They give me ideas and make me want to change certain things. And if I ever decide to do one of these again, then it will just make me do a better job next time, hopefully.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter w/the two of them in their own little world, then it's back to the real world for all of them. So much to deal with, sigh. I really liked them in their own little cocoon, but we all have to face reality sometime, right? Speaking of ironic (chapter title), you might notice how the last time they're all alone, it's like, a really **_**long**_** chapter, lol. I'm sick, I tell ya...will the obsession w/them **_**ever **_**end???**

Ch. 6 – More than a Little Ironic

"Then, why did you stop?" he asked simply.

Angela pushed harder against Jordan's chest, shoving him off of her. She tried to sit up, but it was too hard to balance on the hammock with both of them in it. So she just laid back down and looked back at Jordan. At least he was rolling over some to give her some room. This wasn't going to be easy to explain and she always had a hard time thinking when he was so close, touching her.

Angela took a deep breath and gave it her best shot. "I'm not sure how to explain it, exactly. I do want to be with you and I do like what we were doing. I loved it actually, the way it made me feel. I didn't want to stop. But then something made me think of you and Rayanne, and..." Angela's voice drifted off and Jordan hung his head, shaking it a few times in frustration. Angela couldn't tell if it was frustration with her or with himself. Maybe it was a little of both.

"If I could go back and change what happened, I would. You know I would. But I can't. I hate what happened, what I did. I already told you that. But I can't change it." Jordan looked away from Angela then, and frowned. The roller coaster ride he was on today just continued, once again going from the heights of joy to the depths of misery in just a few, short moments.

Angela tumbled down right alongside Jordan. She was left wondering again why she couldn't be happy for more than just a few precious moments at a time, ever. "I know that what happened, happened and you can't take it back. I don't mean to like, keep bringing it up, either, trust me. I hate remembering it just as much or more, even, than you do," Angela said, hating the fact that she couldn't get the thought of them out of her mind now.

"It's just that when were so close to...just now, when we were...well, it just felt so good and then for some reason I got the idea of you and Rayanne together like that and it just kind of like, ruined the whole thing for me," Angela admitted miserably to Jordan.

"Angela, it wasn't like that with me and Graff," Jordan told her. He still couldn't call her by her first name. For some reason it just made it too personal and he did _not_ want anything with Graff to be personal, um, more than it already had been.

Jordan could tell that Angela was not comforted by his words. Damn, why couldn't he ever think of the right thing to say to make her feel better? He tried again, "I mean we weren't, like... I mean it wasn't like you and...well we weren't...it just wasn't a big deal or anything, you know?"

"Jordan, please, I don't want to hear anything about it!" Angela cried. It was hard enough knowing they had done what they had done, but having to hear Jordan _tell_ her about it, any of it, was just too much. _Really_ too much.

"I just want you to know that we didn't like, like each other or anything. I want you to know that. I mean, I think we both just wanted to forget about something else, that's all." Jordan felt it was important to somehow let Angela know that he didn't feel anything for Graff, not like the way he felt about her. She just had to know that much. He just didn't realize how hard it was for her to hear him say anything, any words at all about Rayanne.

"Please, if you care anything about me being happy at all, ever again, do not talk about the two of you together, like as in 'we,' anymore, please," Angela begged him.

Jordan could tell this was a really bad subject and he didn't like it himself, so he was more than happy to let it drop. "O.K.," Jordan said. "I'm good with never talking about it again. I just want to make sure you know that you're the only one I have ever wanted to be with like this, no matter what we do, or don't do. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Angela managed a small smile in return. At least she thought she did. She thought he was saying that he wanted to just _be_ with her, whether they had sex or not. The thought made her feel a little better. "I just hate that it ruins the good time we were having. I mean, I was feeling so good in your arms. I really didn't want to stop. I think I know now what I've heard before about all of a sudden you'll just know when you're ready. I know I'm ready now. But it's just that when I think about you and...and that she was just with you like that. Like how I am with you right now..."

"But it wasn't like that!" Jordan yelled, startling Angela with his anger. "I'm sorry," he said softly, instantly regretting that he might have scared her away yet again. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know it's my fault it happened and that you can't stop, like, thinking about it. Trust me, I don't have any problem forgetting about it. But I know it's not that easy for you."

Angela couldn't believe Jordan was still talking so much to her. This was a subject she did _not_ want to have to talk about, with him or with anyone. But she did like that he was being so understanding about how she felt. And she did like the words he was saying, that he didn't really like Rayanne _that way_. And that he could forget about it easily. Those were things she needed to hear to help her get over it.

But Angela realized it was going to take some time before she actually could get over it. Get over remembering it, that is. Forgiving Jordan was one thing. But being able to forget about it was another thing altogether. Angela had to forgive Jordan because of her raw desire to be with him. She had been so consumed with wanting to be with him for so long and had felt the exhilaration of finally getting that wish. It was not something she could contemplate doing without now. But forgetting about it wasn't going to be so easy.

They were both still lying on the hammock, although they had pulled their bodies apart, Jordan rolling off her completely and now stretched out beside her. Angela rolled over onto her side and placed her hand on Jordan's chest. He rested his hand on top of hers and held it there.

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asked.

"I'm thinking how ironic it is that you're finally ready to have sex with me, but I put this, ya know, this wall or something, in front of you that you can't get around," Jordan replied, with a sardonic grin twisting his mouth.

Angela smiled back at him, a little sadly. Once again, Angela was amazed at Jordan's words. He really was saying all the right things tonight, she marveled. Why did he ever think he needed a letter, she wondered?

Angela laid her head on his chest then, and Jordan wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and they just stayed there in the hammock holding each other, rocking gently whenever one of them shifted their weight. Yes, Angela thought as she closed her eyes, how ironic.

Angela woke to the feeling of one of her arms beginning to tingle and she realized with a start that she had fallen asleep. She was still on her side in the hammock, snuggled up to Jordan, who was breathing softly, evenly. She guessed her arm was beginning to fall asleep, too. Thank God, or else the rest of her body might not be waking up right now, Angela thought. And they definitely needed to wake up, like right now.

"Jordan," Angela whispered. No response. "Jordan," she said again, this time in a normal voice.

"Hmmm?" Jordan replied drowsily.

"Jordan, c'mon, we gotta go."

Jordan woke fully when he heard Angela's voice talking to him. It took him just a moment to realize they were in the loft, lying in the hammock, together. Together. Wow, he thought. Jordan still couldn't believe all that had happened to him that day. What a big, long thing this day had been, and it didn't make hardly any sense to him. All he knew was that Angela was back with him, lying in his arms. They had fallen asleep together. They were waking up together. A huge grin began to spread across Jordan's face.

"Hey," he said sleepily to Angela, his smile growing by the second.

"Hey," Angela smiled back at Jordan, wondering why he was just lying there grinning like a goofball. "What time is it? My mom's gonna kill me." Angela's smile was replaced by a frown, as she began to feel a little frantic, thinking about how late it might be and how bad her mom might react to her staying out that late, with a boy, on a school night.

"Hang on, baby, hang on. Don't get so worried. I just talked to your mom tonight, and she's pretty cool. She like, made me food to eat, and listened to me tell her how I kinda, ya know, screwed things up with you." Jordan couldn't help but frown briefly when he said the last part, remembering once again how stupid he'd been. He still couldn't believe he was getting out of it all as lucky as he was.

It was Angela's turn to grin stupidly now. Did he just call her "baby?" Angela really didn't hear anything Jordan said after that. He had called her "baby." Wow. Angela softly bit the corner of her lower lip, trying to keep her smile from reaching around to her ears. She couldn't believe a guy like Jordan Catalano, who was always so tough, so aloof, like he really didn't care about anything at all, had just called her "baby."

How did he do that, she wondered? He had once again managed to make Angela forget all other thoughts, important thoughts, she knew, and just melt into him, all over him one more time. Will he always be able to do this to me, she wondered helplessly? Oh gawd, Angela thought, I have got it _so_ bad for this guy. She was almost laughing at herself, laughing at her thoughts now.

"What's so funny?" Jordan wanted her to tell him. "You don't believe your mom could like, be nice to me and maybe even like me? Cuz I think she does. She said it was O.K. for you to go with me tonight."

Angela gave a little snort of laughter at that. "I'm sure she does like you. What girl that has met you so far, _doesn't_ like you?"

"So does that mean you still like me?" Jordan asked her playfully. "I mean, I remember your mom saying a long time ago that you did. But, ya know, maybe it changed, or something." He was smiling at first, remembering the time he teased her about liking him, but he was sincere at the end. He hoped he hadn't ruined her being able to just, _like_ him.

"I'm lying in a hammock with you, kissing you, waking up with you and you have to ask if I _like you_?" Angela couldn't help but laugh now. It felt good, so good, to be here with Jordan, to feel him so close to her, physically and, well and something else too.

"Yeah, okay," Jordan laughed a little as he told her mischievously, "but ya know, you missed out on the good part. There's this really, really good part in between the kissing and the waking up together." He grinned evilly as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, then with more urgency.

Angela allowed herself to feel the wondrous sensation of Jordan's lips against hers, but when she started to feel the passion growing once more between them, she rolled him off of her and sat up. "Yeah, don't remind me. I mean, I want that too, but it's just... It's gonna take awhile for me to be able to think of us like that, without thinking of you and, ya know...like that too."

Jordan rolled out of the hammock then, hanging his head a little as he reached for Angela's hand to help her up out of it as well. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I was just, ya know, kidding around with you, that's all."

"No, it's O.K., really. I'm sorry too. I mean, for being so pathetic. I mean I don't want to be without you, because that was like, miserable. But I'm just not ready to be like, totally _with you_, either, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. Look, it is getting pretty late, so, uh... We better get going. I mean I don't want my new friend Patty to get mad at me. Ya know, those Chase women are kinda hard to cheer up if you get them mad at you." Jordan smiled at Angela as he bent over to kiss her quickly on the lips and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the loft together.

Angela just smirked at him. "Do tell," she said sarcastically.

Brian was lying on his bed when he heard a car pull up out in front of his house. He got up & looked out his window. Sure enough, he was just in time to see Jordan leaning over in the front seat of his car, kissing Angela. That's just great, Brian thought. This is the girl who called _me_ heartless. I just practically told her I loved her and she rides off with Jordan and comes back a couple hours later, kissing him, like right in front of me. That's just nice.

Angela watched Jordan pull away from the curb and let out a long, heavy sigh, thinking of all she had been through that day. Her eyes wandered across the street, where she had been standing just a little while ago, talking to Brian about the letter. Oh God, she thought. What am I going to say to Brian, Angela wondered? She glanced up at his window just then and thought she saw his curtain flutter slightly. God, was he watching her?

Angela turned and walked inside her house, dreading tomorrow and having to face Brian, to face Rayanne. Ugh, those thoughts were like, so depressing. Happiness was such a fragile emotion, coming and going so fast. But just then, Angela thought of tomorrow also meaning that she would be getting to "face" Jordan as well, and with that thought, she hit her bed with a smile on her face.

Brian watched Angela get out of the car and stare after Jordan as he drove away. Would she ever stare at him like that, he wondered? Just then, she glanced up at his window and Brian jumped back, out of sight. He walked back over to his bed where he turned around and fell back hard. He stared up at the ceiling, with a dismal expression, feeling like the world had stopped turning and he was the only one left moving, spinning out of control. He fell asleep wondering how he could ever face Angela again and knowing that in just a few, short hours, he was about to find out.


	7. Ch 7 More than Just Neighbors

**A/N: So sorry again about the delay in updating. ****2 things got in the way:**** 1. ****A**** new laptop, ****yay! ****and**** 2. I ****found a copy of the series on ****dvd****…****triple YAY!!! I had only been able to watch clips here & there on the net…after seeing whole shows now (I haven't had time to watch all of them yet, just my ****faves, ****lol****) I see some minor, but key character traits that make me want to change some things here & there…don't know that I'll go back & change anything, but it will probably mean a slightly different outlook here & there in the future**

**Again, I want to thank everyone for the feedback & the tremendous support. I am really humbled by the compliments ****from**** so many of you guys. That makes it really rewarding to write this, in addition to the fact that I just happen to love these characters. This chapter is light on Jordan (which makes it one of my least favorite ones…can ****ya**** tell I'm a little obsessed w/his character myself, ****lol)****, but it's necessary to get on w/the rest of the story…hope you like**

Ch 7. – More than Just Neighbors

Angela awoke the next morning and as she drifted from the fog of sleep, her first conscious thought, as always, was about Jordan. Her lips involuntarily began to spread into a smile, as she remembered their time together at the loft last night. She couldn't believe they fell asleep together. Her heart raced for an instant just thinking about lying next to him, so comfortable together they could fall asleep that way.

It thrilled Angela to think how close she had gotten to Jordan in the time she'd known him. She frowned a little knowing that other girls, not just Rayanne, had been close to him in a way she hadn't yet. But Angela knew that was different than what she and Jordan had shared. She thought the other situations were sort of like the way two people might get close to each other at, like a concert. They stood close, sharing this intense experience they both really loved. Maybe they swayed together, moved together. But then when it was over, they both left and went their separate ways, never seeing each other again.

At least, Angela decided, that is how she would think of Jordan's "closeness" with anyone else in his past. Because she knew, she just knew, that he had never been so close with a girl before, that he felt comfortable enough lying there holding her and nothing else, until he fell asleep. Angela's heartbeat raced a little once again.

Angela chuckled at herself for obsessing over Jordan like this before she even crawled out of bed. But it just felt so good to be able to think these thoughts, knowing that she was about to go and experience them again today. Because Jordan was somewhere out there in Angela's day, waiting to see her, wanting to see her. The thought made Angela jump out of bed and start to get ready for the bus.

The bus. Oh God, Angela thought, I have to ride the bus. Which means I have to face Brian. The smile on her face slowly grew into a confused looking frown, while the excitement she had felt in her heart just moments before faded away, replaced by a sick feeling in her stomach.

Angela knew that Brian had always held onto their childhood friendship, but she never thought it was because he liked her like that. She thought it was more like the way a child would hang onto his favorite stuffed animal, because it was familiar. Since Brian had never really developed other friends, there was even more reason for him to hang onto Angela and although she was annoyed by him, she didn't really mind it that much. Besides, they were like, neighbors. They saw each other all the time and he _was_ good at helping her out with stuff.

Now Angela wished she lived anywhere but across the street from Brian, because she knew she was about to have to face him and didn't know how she would be able to. What could she possibly say to him after last night? After he practically told her he wrote the letter to her because he wanted her to be happy, because he... because he what? Oh God, Angela just couldn't think that thought. "I need some coffee," she said to an empty room.

"Good morning, Angela. I wondered if you'd be able to get up on time today. It was pretty late when you got in last night," Patty said to her oldest daughter.

"Mom," Angela began in an irritated voice, "look, please don't ruin a perfectly good morning by..."

"I didn't say anything," Patty interrupted with exasperation in her own voice. "All I was saying is I'm glad you were able to get up on time."

"Oh yeah, well, thanks. And Mom," Angela hesitated a bit, trying to think of exactly what she wanted to tell her mother, "thanks for being so nice to Jordan last night. It really made him feel good, and... I don't think he's had much of any parent making him feel that way, ya know?"

"Well," Patty began to smile under the unusual compliment coming from her daughter, "he's really a nice boy once you talk to him a little bit. I have to admit, I was a little worried about you being with him in the beginning. I mean, his being so much older and everything. I was just worried he might be ready to, move into...areas...that you weren't quite..."

"Mom!" Angela wailed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Patty quickly offered, not wanting to ruin the brief moment of mutual respect they seemed to almost share. "I know, I know. You can handle it. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I think Jordan really cares about you and I don't think he would ever mean to do anything to hurt you. I feel better knowing that about him. I feel better about you being with him now."

Wow, Angela thought, this day was starting out really, _really_ weird. Her mom had just been like, totally nice, like out of nowhere. Had one conversation with Jordan Catalano accomplished this transformation in her mother? Angela shook her head slightly, as she smiled from the sudden realization that her mother had just been as completely swept away by the charms of Jordan as she herself was.

"Thanks, I think," Angela replied, a little preoccupied with thoughts of having to face Brian in a few, short moments. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to him and frowned a little with worry over it.

Patty frowned in reaction to seeing Angela's smile turn into a frown, not understanding her daughter's switch from happy and smiling one minute, to frowning and morose the next. She had to wonder if she would ever again get to spend more than a few fleeting moments of harmony with her teenager.

Angela was already headed to the door; thoughts of both her mother and Jordan vanished for the moment from her mind. In their place was a tiny, but growing panic about Brian and what would happen when she saw him at the bus stop, just a few feet away now. Oddly, when she walked outside, she saw immediately that Brian wasn't there waiting yet. Maybe he was running late today, she hoped. If there was a God and He was listening, please--Angela prayed for just a few more minutes to figure out what to say.

The bus came down the street and Angela got on, watching to see Brian come running out. The bus driver must have been waiting on the same thing, she thought, because they sat there a few more minutes, but Brian never came out. The bus began to pull away and Angela was shocked that Brian was missing it. He never missed school. Sure, he was sick, like a _lot_, during school. But he was always there.

Was he skipping today because of her, Angela wondered? Oh God, please don't let it be this big _thing_. It was bad enough that she was dreading the inevitable confrontation, but knowing that Brian was too nervous to show up made her feel even more dread. The idea that he was too nervous to face her made Angela smile just a little, even though she'd rather just avoid the whole thing. While she wasn't sure what she would be able to say to Brian, she did think it was sweet that he had been so worried about her being happy.

Angela sighed. She knew Brian had always been worried about her and wanted her to be happy. She knew that was part of why he always let her take such unfair advantage of him. She had always just thought it was out of habit, though. Like they were more than just neighbors, like they were brother and sister. What she wasn't so sure of was why she kept taking such unfair advantage of him. She knew that was probably wrong.

Rickie came walking up to Angela just as she entered the school building. "Oh my god, Rickie, you would not _believe_ what happened to me last night!" Angela whispered loudly into his ear as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her locker.

"Does it have something to do with Brian and the letter he wrote to you?" Rickie asked her slowly, watching her closely for her reaction.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact it does. But not like the way you think. I mean, I don't know what you think. But listen, just listen to what happened after Mr. Katimski dropped me off at my house. Jordan's car was parked out front and just as I was trying to get over the shock of seeing _that_…."

Rickie cut off her next words. "Angela, you knew Brian wrote the letter and you still got all excited to see Jordan at your house? What about Brian?" Rickie was obviously a little disappointed with Angela.

"Rickie, what's wrong with you? Why are you getting mad at me about Brian? You _know_ what Jordan means to me, what I've been through with him. How can you like, not be happy for me to be working things out with him?" Angela couldn't believe this. Could she have a _single_ friend who was just happy for her, without expecting her to be some way different than what she felt?

Sharon always disapproved of everything about Angela and Jordan. Brian criticized her non-stop about everything and Rayanne, well, Rayanne could not even be a thought in Angela's mind just yet. She just couldn't go there, not yet. It was like Rickie was the only one left who might actually know how she felt and possibly be happy about her finally finding some small happiness out of the whole mess. Now he was about to ruin even that tiny sliver of joy by focusing on Brian.

"So you're working things out with Jordan?" Rickie asked. "That's great, Angela, really. It's just that I thought after you knew about Brian writing the letter, that maybe, well, ya know…."

"Maybe what, Rickie? No, I don't know. Tell me, please. What am I supposed to do about Brian writing the letter? I mean, am I supposed to just forget all about Jordan and how I have been like, obsessed with him forever? Am I supposed to forget that he finally told me how much I mean to him and how much he wants to try again with me and how much he hates himself for hurting me and how much he just wants me to be happy? Am I supposed to just say 'Jordan who?' and throw my arms around Brian Krakow instead? Tell me, Rickie, is that what I'm supposed to do? Because I really don't know what to do, I really don't," Angela wailed just a little by the end of her outburst.

Rickie's eyes had gotten huge as he listened to all that Angela told him about her and Jordan, her and Brian. "Wow. He said all that? Angela, look, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that I thought you might, ya know, feel something for Brian. I mean it's so obvious he's crazy about you and with the whole Jordan faking the letter to you…. Well, I just, ya know, I kinda thought, ya know, you might be like totally over him now after, ya know, everything. I can't believe he told you all those things." He smoothed his hand up and down Angela's arm, trying to soothe her raw nerves.

"Oh Rickie, I do feel _something_ for Brian, I do. I'm just not sure what, exactly. But one thing I am sure of, I will _never_ be over Jordan. Last night was amazing. In fact, if it hadn't been for talking to Brian about the letter, it might have been the most perfect night of my life, ever."

"That's great, Angela, really. Wait, you talked to Brian about the letter? What did you say? What did _he_ say?" Rickie wanted to know.

"Not much, really. He didn't want to admit he wrote it, but it was just so obvious. And all he really wanted to know was if I was happy. That was such a sweet thing, Rickie. I mean, Brian really is a good friend to me. I guess I just take him for granted because he's always there. But he can be _so_ annoying, that it's easy to just forget about him. Now I feel bad that I never really paid that much attention to what he was going through. I don't know, Rickie, I was going to try to talk to him this morning, but he didn't get on the bus."

"Well, you're about to get your chance. Here he comes," Rickie whispered in Angela's ear.

Angela turned to see Brian walking toward them, his head pointed down, looking at the ground. Again, that strange feeling in her stomach made Angela dread talking to him. But she took a deep breath and said, "Brian."

Brian looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. Oh no, Brian thought, here it is, just what I was trying to avoid. Like I could ever avoid Angela Chase, who only like, lives right across the street from me, who sits beside me in like half my classes. Yeah, Brian, you can really avoid her by getting a ride to school from your dad, instead of taking the bus. What a genius, Brian thought as he got a really sick look on his face. What could he possibly say to her after last night? After she knew he wrote the letter and still went off with Jordan and came back with him hours later, kissing him practically in front of Brian's face?

"Brian, I was looking for you on the bus this morning. Where were you?" Angela started walking toward Brian, who for some reason had stopped in the middle of the hall. Just then, Jordan appeared around a corner walking toward them both.

What the hell, Jordan thought? He was irritated that once again, when he was looking forward to seeing Angela and thinking she'd be excited and waiting to see him too, there she was, talking to that Brain guy. Just what was the deal with him, anyway? Wasn't he just supposed to be her neighbor?

"Angela, hey." He strolled right past Rickie and came up behind Angela, grabbing her by the hand and turning her around toward him. "Hey," he said again, standing so close their foreheads were almost touching, looking like they were about to kiss.

**A/N: Don't you just almost feel sorry for Brian? He really does always end up in the worst, most embarrassing situations. But that's why he's not the _hero_ ****of the story, naturally ;)**


	8. Ch 8 More than Just Helping

**A/N: I need to clarify…I watched the series on TV when it first aired all those years ago****. Bu****t I hadn't seen it since and then someone mentioned it on a message board a couple months ago. I was instantly obsessed w/it again, just like I was when I first saw it. I remember being heartbroken when it wasn't renewed. The internet wasn't big back then & it was awhile before I even found out**** it had been cancelled. I was so bummed!**

**Anyway, when I was reminded of it, I scoured the web looking for anything about it. I found some clips on youtube & then this wonderful site w/all the great stories, but it was like Christmas to find the entire series on dvd. It's been like having a sinful dessert to watch all the shows (yes, I've seen them all now!). I want to wait until everyone else leaves the house, so I can savor it all by myself, lol…yeah, I'm sick! Here's the latest installment…I still own nothing and I still appreciate most sincerely all the feedback & opinions.**

Ch. 8 – More than Just Helping

"Angela, hey." Jordan strolled right past Rickie and came up behind Angela, grabbing her by the hand and turning her around toward him. "Hey," he said again, standing so close their foreheads were almost touching, looking like they were about to kiss.

Angela couldn't help but smile at him in return. "Hey," she replied so softly, only Jordan could hear. She couldn't help it, but every time Jordan was anywhere near her, her whole body melted and turned into like, flowing honey, or something. But she knew instantly how awkward it had to be for Brian, so she stepped back a bit and looked over at him. He was turning away and she tried to stop him. "Brian, wait."

Brian watched Jordan approach and he just couldn't stand the thought of having to like, watch them kissing, right there in the hall, right there in front of him and the whole school. So he turned the opposite direction, feeling the need to disappear as fast as humanly possible. That's when he heard her voice call his name once again, asking him to wait. As always, Brian was simply unable to deny Angela anything she asked. He paused, but he absolutely refused to turn around and look at her again. She would have to come to him.

Jordan was trying hard not to show his annoyance with the situation. First, he found that Brain kid with Angela again, like they were sharing something together that was like, important, or something. Then Angela was pulling back from him just when he would have liked to kiss her tempting lips hello this morning. Now she was actually turning away from him to call that Brain guy back over again. After last night, this really wasn't the way he expected their next encounter to go. Slowly, he let her hand fall away from his own, as he took a step back away from her. Jordan's face reflected his confusion.

Angela sensed Jordan withdrawing from her, and became torn between which guy she should reach out to first. She knew she needed to talk to Brian and the sooner the better. She knew he was feeling awful and she knew she was partly to blame. While she felt sympathy for Brian, what she felt for Jordan was so much more overpowering, and that's where her priorities led her, as they always seemed to.

"Jordan," Angela turned back to him and reached again for his hand. She pulled him back toward her as she reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm sorry, can you just give me a minute? I just need to talk to Brian. Just one second, O.K.?" She whispered the last sentence as she tried to pull away.

Jordan was visibly relieved when Angela turned back to him, even if she was just a few feet away. Those few feet seemed so far away, he thought. She'd been away for so long and he'd just got her back. He wanted to keep her with him now. He liked her kiss, too, even if it was too quick for his satisfaction. But he didn't like her asking him to wait while she talked to that Brain guy some more. Hadn't they talked enough?

When Angela asked him to give her a minute, he tried to lean in for another kiss but she resisted his attempts and stepped back again, asking for just a second instead. Jordan relented then, and said, "Alright, but make it quick. I need to talk to you, too." And then Jordan couldn't resist leaning over and planting a big, wet kiss on Angela, right there in the middle of the stream of students on their way to classes.

Brian was wishing he had never come to school today. Actually, he really wished right at this moment that he could just disappear and never be seen again. Yeah, maybe he could just die right now and be put out of his misery. Or even better, he could just never have been born and then he like, wouldn't have to deal with any of this nightmare that was his life.

Brian had stopped, but he could not, would not, turn back around and face her. He had to have some dignity, after all. So if Angela wanted to talk to him, then she could walk over to where he was standing. Just then he heard her say Jordan's name. He rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard her ask Jordan to wait while she talked to Brian.

Wow, he thought, she really does want to talk to me if she is asking _the_ Jordan Catalano to step back and wait because she like, needs to talk to _me_ first. The idea began to give Brian the tiniest, hopeful smile. She wants to talk to me, he thought, when Jordan was right there, waiting. Usually, when Jordan was around, she forgot all about everyone else and focused only on him. Brian wasn't sure what it meant, but Angela must be thinking about the letter. Maybe she was realizing just how much he cared about her and wanted to let him know…know what?

Brian's curiosity got the best of him and against his own declaration just moments ago to _not_ turn around, he did, just in time to see Jordan laying one of the biggest kisses on Angela that Brian had ever seen. Instantly Brian wheeled right back around and began to walk away as fast as he could, only to bump right into Rayanne Graff. How much more perfect could this day get, he wondered helplessly?

"Hey watch it, Krakow! If you wanna get up close and personal, all ya gotta do is ask, ya know. No need to resort to the caveman routine." Rayanne began to seductively lean up against Brian as she spoke very low, teasing him out of pure habit, then stopped abruptly when she saw Angela and Jordan just a few steps beyond him. It was Rayanne's turn to stare, mouth hanging open, at the two of them in a liplock that would make any girl proud. Any girl except Rayanne, that is, who had become the pariah of the school, or at least her own small part of it, because of that guy.

Rayanne couldn't believe Angela was obviously like, completely back together with Jordan. Seriously, how unfair was that, she fumed? Angela refused to even talk to Rayanne, except to try to make her feel like dirt, when she already felt even worse than that. How could she possibly be forgiving Jordan? What could he possibly say or do to make an impression on her that Rayanne couldn't? Rayanne raised her eyebrows as she realized that kiss was one thing Jordan had that she sure didn't.

Angela came up for air and quickly realized where she was and that Brian was just a few steps away, still waiting for her. She grinned sheepishly, looking at Jordan and knowing without a doubt, he would always be able to make her forget about everything else whenever he was around, especially when he was close to her, especially when he was touching her, especially when he was kissing her. Snap out of it, she told herself! She realized she was doing it again, and told him, "I'll be right back." As Angela turned and started walking toward Brian, she saw Rayanne standing beside him, staring at her like she had grown horns or something.

"Um, I gotta go to, um, uh… I mean, uh, Tino's waiting for me," Rayanne sputtered as she turned and headed off in the same direction she had just come from.

Seeing Rayanne totally changed Angela's mood from joyful to brooding. She walked the few feet left between her and Brian, who had been rooted to the spot since Rayanne began to rub against his body.

Why did Rayanne always have to torture him, Brian wondered miserably? Was he just like, the recognized target of all humiliation? The really sick part of it was that he like, on some level, secretly enjoyed it when Rayanne paid that kind of attention to him. Just then, he felt Angela's hand on his arm. Oh God, the humiliation was never ending.

"Brian, look. We need to talk." Angela had felt bad for Brian just a minute ago, but after seeing Rayanne, all her thoughts of sympathy and kindness pretty much took a nosedive. "Are you gonna be on the bus this afternoon?" Angela just didn't feel like talking to Brian about everything right now, and Jordan _was_ waiting.

Right, the bus this afternoon, Brian thought stupidly. Like she was really going to make Jordan go wait somewhere while she talked to _him_. Like that would ever really happen. "Look Chase, there's really no point. I mean there's really nothing to say. I mean we said it all already. You got the letter, you're happy, you're with Jordan, you're great. Everything's great. Nothing else to say."

"But Brian, I just…I mean I just wanted to…well, I mean, yeah, I guess everything's just great," Angela said a little uncertainly. She wanted to make sure Brian was going to be alright, but after seeing Rayanne, her compassion meter was just empty, and all she really wanted was to leave, like now.

Angela looked back at Jordan, who was leaning against her locker. He gave a tilt of his head and made a gesture that meant 'c'mon, let's go.' "Well, I guess I just wanted to say thanks, Brian. Ya know, for helping Jordan with…with everything and for helping me out, _again_. You're always helping me. Thanks," she said softly to him as she lightly squeezed his arm before turning away from him and heading back to Jordan.

Brian watched her walk away and saw Jordan reach his hand out to grab Angela's as they turned and headed down the hall together. Rickie watched too, from a few feet away by his own locker. He knew Brian was _not _great, like he said.

Rickie shut his locker and went to where Brian was still stuck in the middle of the hall. He took his arm, turned him around and started walking with him as he said, "Look, Brian, if you're going to keep longing for her, then don't torture yourself in silence. Just be honest with her and let her know."

"I _was_ honest with her! Her response was to drive off with Catalano last night after she _knew_ I wrote the letter, and to go off with him again just now," Brian said angrily.

"But that's just it, Brian. You _weren't_ honest. She said you didn't want to admit you wrote the letter. And you just told her you were great when clearly, you're not. If you can't find like, the courage to actually reach out to her, then don't be surprised, or disappointed, when she goes off with the guy who _will_ reach out and grab her."

"You're right," Brian replied miserably. He knew what Rickie said was the truth and knowing it just made him feel even worse. "I wrote the letter, but Jordan's the one who had the nerve to give it to her. I could have never given it to her. Just like I could never reach out and grab her. Just like I could never tell her that I…." Brian looked down as he stopped himself from saying out loud what he would never admit. "I'm just the guy who's always helping her, that's all."

"You do more than just help her, Brian. You make her happy." Rickie gave Brian a pat on the back and watched him walk away toward his classroom, a miserable expression on his face. Rickie felt bad for Brian, but he knew then that Brian had just accepted defeat. Maybe he could try to start getting over it now, Rickie hoped.

The bell rang for homeroom and everyone went inside their classrooms. Everyone except Angela and Jordan, that is. "C'mon, I want to tell you about something," Jordan pulled Angela along with him as he headed out the school door into the parking lot. He wanted to get her away from all these other people and have her to himself for a little bit.

"Where are we going?" Angela questioned. She couldn't believe he had just yanked her out of the school building. She couldn't believe she just ran out of school with him, either. Skipping school with Jordan, Angela thought. Involuntarily she began to smile. It was a nice addition to the list of experiences she was beginning to share with him. Not as nice as sleeping with him had been, she reminded herself, a truly devilish grin taking over now as she realized how that sounded.

They headed for his car and Jordan opened the passenger door and waited for Angela to climb in. "Nowhere," he answered. "I just wanted to talk to you, ya know, alone…for a minute." He leaned over the top of the door as she moved to slide in and caught her lips in his own once more. "I've been missing that. Just can't seem to get enough of it now," he grinned at her.

Jordan and Angela weren't the only students skipping class that morning, though. They were being watched by another student across the parking lot, trying not to be seen. As she watched the two of them head to Jordan's car, she slipped down between the two cars where she was standing, and saw him lean over the car door to kiss Angela. A frown twisted her lips as she watched them both grin stupidly at each other, unaware of their spectator.


	9. Ch 9 More than Just a Mistake

**A/N: I've had this chapter for a few days now, but wasn't totally happy w/it…the parts w/Jordan & Angela were easy (they always are for me, since they are my main obsession), but the parts w/Rayanne are a lot tougher. I fiddled & fiddled. I have a hard time w/her char because I try to write how I think it would be. And if my best friend did that to me, I don't think I could ever forgive her. I know a lot of other stories have them being friends again, but I just don't see that as realistic. At least not to me. I think the best I could ever get to is a point where I acknowledge her, rather than ignoring her, but friends? Well, let's just say that as a viewer, I still haven't forgiven her character, lol. So I'm not sure where they'll end up in this story, but for now, well…**

**Thanks again to everyone for your continued support & your input. I love to hear what you think, whether you agree w/me or not. I'd love to hear your thoughts on Angela & Rayanne & their friendship, especially. I still own nothing…**

Ch. 9 – More than Just a Mistake

Jordan and Angela weren't the only students skipping class that morning, though. They were being watched by another student across the parking lot, trying not to be seen. As she watched the two of them head to Jordan's car, she slipped down between two cars where she was standing, and saw him lean over the car door to kiss Angela. A frown twisted her lips as she watched them both grin stupidly at each other, unaware of their spectator.

It wasn't so long ago that Jordan had opened his car door for her to get in, she remembered bitterly. Of course, there was no grinning involved then, she thought with a sneer. And he hadn't invited her into the front seat, either. No, Rayanne got the special invitation to the backseat. And ever since she got that one thing, she had lost everything.

Rayanne had lost her best friend, even though she really had been losing Angela long before that. She had lost Rickie too, even though he wouldn't actually admit it. But his actions spoke louder than his words. She had lost her own self respect, too, she thought, then laughed derisively to herself. Yeah, right. It's not like I ever really had much of that to begin with, Rayanne thought. So not much lost there, right?

Even though Rayanne wasn't close with anyone else, she could tell that everybody else in school was like, even more distant with her, looking down on her even more than before. She never really fit in with any of them before and never really cared. Who needed them anyway? But it still hurt when they all kind of looked at her like she was some low-life.

There was that one time in the bathroom when she made a fool of herself by crying on Cherski's shoulder. Sharon had told Rayanne that she found her particular brand of craziness refreshing and that she _did_ have a friend. But Rayanne knew they'd never be close and that Sharon would always look down on her a little bit too, for screwing up like she had with Angela.

_Why_ did she do it, Rayanne asked herself for the hundredth time? But again, she really had no answer. At least none that she liked to think about. She knew it had nothing to do with her emotions, because Rayanne never got her emotions involved when she was with a guy. Did she? Oh screw it, she thought, as she looked over at the red car again and saw Jordan climbing in the driver's side.

Rayanne's bitterness grew as she realized she was alone, once again, with nobody wanting to have anything to do with her. To make matters worse, here she was in the parking lot, just trying to get away from all of it, from all of them, and who had to show up?

She felt like a complete fool for hiding from them like some child caught snooping in their parents' bedroom. But she absolutely could _not_ face the two of them together right now. Rayanne waited until they were both safely inside his car to make her escape, crouching down low so she wouldn't be seen, and headed back toward the school. When she finally got clear of the parking lot, but before she entered the building, she took out her flask and swallowed a big gulp of it down.

Jordan walked around to the driver's side of the car and slid in next to Angela. He stared at her for a few seconds before leaning over and picking up where they had left off in the hallway a few minutes before. He had been left wanting more when she pulled away to talk to Brain once again.

Twice in a row now, Jordan had wondered what the hell was going on with those two. He kissed her deeply, his fingers tangled in her hair, pausing only to turn his head to the other side before kissing her even more thoroughly, not breaking contact with her lips. He wanted to wipe out thoughts of her talking to any other guy, thoughts that might be in his head or hers. He wanted it to be just the two of them, and nobody else.

Angela was happy to comply with his intentions as she kissed him back and began to get swept up in the amazing feel of his lips on hers, his tongue pressing against hers, his hands on her face, his fingers in her hair. She felt herself melting against him when he finally broke the kiss long enough to stare into her eyes. She couldn't help but ask, "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" as she smiled seductively into his brilliant blue eyes.

Jordan gave a half smile as he leaned back against his seat and looked out the windshield. "I dunno, I guess. It's better than talking, don't ya think?" he asked her as he looked back at her again with his own seductive expression.

"Well, yeah, I definitely like it. But I thought you wanted to tell me something. I thought that's why you had me skipping school, because you wanted to tell me something important. I didn't know you were going to turn me into a delinquent so we could make out," Angela teased him. But she saw that he wasn't smiling. "Jordan, what is it?"

"Look I didn't mean for us to skip the whole day. I know you can't. I know _we _can't." He had gone back to staring out the windshield. "Besides, it's just homeroom." One side of his mouth turned down in a small frown as he thought about why he had felt the need to get her out of there. "I guess I just…wanted to get away, from all those people, for a minute." He looked back at Angela.

"What people?" Angela asked him. She didn't understand.

"You know…those people." Jordan looked away again, as he burst out, "That guy, O.K.? That Brain guy. How come you two keep having these, like private conversations? Are you still talking about that letter? What are you talking about? And how come you need to keep talking about it, whatever it is?" He turned his head in her direction, but couldn't quite bring himself to look in her eyes. He kept staring out the windshield.

Angela was speechless for a moment. Was this really Jordan actually admitting to her that he was _jealous_, of Brian _Krakow_? The thought struck Angela as being so, like completely against nature, that she couldn't help but start to chuckle as she said in utter confusion, "What?"

"I don't really see anything funny, but I'm glad you're amused." Jordan was still looking away from Angela, and he was still obviously not happy. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Answer what question?" Angela asked. She was no longer smiling either, and she could tell Jordan was serious, but she was still having a hard time responding to this situation with any seriousness. It was just so unbelievable to her that they were even like, having this situation, that she still didn't know quite how to handle it. "You asked so many questions, I don't know which one you want answered first."

"What do you want to talk to Brian about?" Jordan asked immediately, looking straight at her now.

Distractedly, Angela thought that might have been the first time he ever said Brian's name right. But she was trying to focus on the right answer to his question. She hadn't really figured that out herself just yet. What _did_ she want to talk about with Brian? The letter, of course, but what _about_ the letter?

"Well," Angela began slowly, "yeah, I did want to talk to him about the letter."

Jordan heaved a big, heavy sigh. That damn letter, he thought. It had gotten her to listen to him, to forgive him, but look at all the trouble it also caused.

Angela knew Jordan wasn't enjoying hearing about this, but it was the truth, and he had asked. So she had to be honest with him. "Ya know, Brian, he, uh, he sort of…well I mean, he wrote that letter to me, like from _him_. Only I didn't know that he…"

Jordan cut her off as he tried to correct her, "No, he wrote it for you. But he was writing it, like from _me_."

"Yeah, I know that's what he was doing at first. But somewhere, he started writing it, like from _him_." Angela raised her eyebrows while she watched Jordan's face transform as he began to understand what she was telling him.

"You mean, he like…he likes you…like _that_?" Jordan asked, obviously disbelieving.

"Well don't sound so shocked! It's not like someone else couldn't like me like that, ya know," Angela couldn't help but sound a little hurt as she spoke.

For the first time since they started this conversation, Jordan began to smile again. "I didn't mean that," he said softly, still smiling as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him on the seat. "I think too many guys like you as it is."

"What guys?" Angela asked, still in shock herself at the idea of Jordan ever being jealous of anyone.

"No one," he said. "Everyone. Why do you want to talk to him about the letter?" Jordan was still surprised about Brian being interested in Angela, but only because he had just never thought of the two of them that way before. Was _she_ thinking of the two of them that way, he wondered? "Are you like, interested in him, or something…now that you know…that he likes you?"

Angela couldn't stop the smile of supreme satisfaction from spreading across her face, knowing that Jordan was actually worried about her liking someone else. If he only knew the depth of her obsession with him, she thought.

Knowing he had doubts about her interest in him gave Angela some feeling of like, balance or something, in their relationship. She had felt so long that it was so totally one-sided on her part. It helped to know he was having some of the same thoughts about her that she was constantly having about him.

"Brian has been my neighbor for like, my entire life. He's always been there, you know, helping me out and stuff," Angela explained.

"Yeah, and now we know why," Jordan cracked.

"But that's just it. I didn't know. And when I found out, I just…well I just wanted to…I mean, like I said, he's always been really nice to me and I…I just wanted to make sure that…it sounds stupid. I don't know," Angela trailed off.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid. It sounds like…" Jordan looked around while he tried to think of what he wanted to say, "…like you just wanted to make sure he was O.K. Is that it?" he asked, waiting to see her reaction and hoping he had it right.

"Yeah, that's it," Angela smiled at Jordan. She was still so happy just to be with him, but every time they talked, they just seemed to get so much closer. How much happiness could you be allowed at one time, she wondered, as she asked him playfully, "So you think we're O.K. to be around 'other people' now?"

"Funny," he said as he bent his head down and kissed her quickly, squeezing her shoulders with his arm that was still wrapped around them. "I guess we better get back before we really do miss class. I'm doing really good now. Have ya heard? Mr. Katimski's _impressed_ with me," he joked as he got out of the car.

"Well, you're so _impressive_," she teased him as she opened her door and joined him on the way back into the building.

Angela stopped in the bathroom to check her hair before heading to first period, and her lips too, she grinned wickedly. The bell hadn't rung yet, and it was empty. Or so she thought, as she walked up to the mirror.

"So, a little morning sunshine before heading off to hit the books, eh, Angelika?" Rayanne appeared around the corner of one of the stalls, with her flask in her hand, opened. "What a way to start the day, huh?" she said as she took a swig.

Angela's heart slammed against her chest as she realized she was about to have to confront Rayanne, and she knew she wasn't ready. "Look, Rayanne, you know you shouldn't be drinking. And I mean, it's like, not even 9:00 in the morning."

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize I had to check in with my probation officer. I mean that's what you are now, right? The one who checks off my transgressions since my crime was discovered. I sure can't be trusted to do right by myself, now, can I?"

"Look Rayanne, I'm definitely _not_ your keeper. But by the way, is this how you consider yourself 'doing right?'"

"Oh what would you know about doing right? You went back to Jordan! You just told me that you were over him. That your 'relationship' had just lasted for like, a split second. That you guys were never meant to be together, except maybe as friends. So how come I get the death sentence from you and he gets…he gets…well, he gets whatever it is you were giving him out in the parking lot just now?" Rayanne couldn't help the anger and bitterness that was flowing from her lips. She'd been shunned for so long and for what?

Angela was stunned speechless. She didn't even know where to begin. "What, were you like, spying on us? I can't believe you. How many times did I tell you I was over him and you just laughed and told me you'd heard that before? You knew, Rayanne, you _knew_. No matter what I said _you_ knew!" Angela cried.

Rayanne was already feeling the alcohol and the loss of control. She always said things she didn't mean when she got drunk and this time was no different. "What I know is that it's so obvious he didn't care about you the way you fantasized he did and he probably never will. I mean he didn't hesitate to get down and dirty with me, so why are you being stupid enough to think he won't do it again with the next girl who stands beside him when he's drunk?"

Angela knew Rayanne was just drunk and she shouldn't pay any attention to the insanity coming from her. But she had hit a little too close to home for Angela to ignore it. "You can't stand that he's with someone else, can you? What, did you like secretly want him all along for yourself, or what? Is that why you wanted to join the band? Just so you could get close to him? Is that why you always kept showing up whenever the two of us were alone, trying to talk? God, I can't believe I didn't realize what you were doing! You were constantly throwing yourself at him the whole time because _you_ wanted him!" Angela yelled at Rayanne.

"What?! I don't _want_ anybody. I don't get my emotions involved, remember?" Rayanne, laughed bitterly at her own statement.

"Right, you're just the one with the most slut potential," Angela tossed out. As soon as the words left her lips, she was horrified that she said them. The look on Rayanne's face told her she wasn't the only one. "Rayanne, I didn't mean…"

"No, that's O.K., really. I guess I had that coming, didn't I?" Rayanne turned away, unable to face the situation anymore, but unable to leave, either.

Angela stared at Rayanne's back as she stood there, looking so small and so, so lonely, she realized. Angela never wanted to hurt anyone before, not really. She instantly felt bad for hurting Rayanne like that, but she realized that she _had_ wanted to punish her in some way. "Rayanne, I'm sorry. I just…this whole thing has just…Rayanne, look at me." She placed her hand on the top of Rayanne's shoulder and gently turned her around. "I didn't mean that. Well I guess I did mean it a little, but just because you really hurt me, I mean _bad_. I guess I just wanted to hurt you back somehow." Angela looked down as her chin trembled.

"Did it make you happy?" Rayanne asked the same question Angela had once asked her.

"No, but I guess I'm just human like everyone else," she replied, remembering their conversation. A tear fell from her left eye and trailed across her cheek.

"Yeah. Look, Angela, I know I made a mistake, but you know I'm sorry. I mean really, really sorry. Are you ever going to, you know, forgive me, like you forgave Jordan?" Rayanne asked hesitantly.

"Rayanne, I don't…I mean yeah, Jordan made a mistake. And he apologized. And he's trying to make up for it. But you…you were my _family_. What you did was more than just a mistake," Angela tried to explain. "It was a, a betrayal."


	10. Ch 10 More than Just Safe

**A/N: Thanks again for all the helpful reviews. I love to hear what you guys think! No big event in this chapter, just moving the story along. I have some great situations I want to get to that may or may not have been done before in some way, I'm not sure. But again, I have the way I want them to be done, sooooo, until next chapter…**

Ch. 10 More than Just Safe

"Rayanne, I don't…I mean yeah, Jordan made a mistake and he apologized, and he's trying to make up for it. But you…you were my _family_. What you did was more than just a mistake," Angela tried to explain. "It was a, a betrayal."

There, it was out. How Angela really felt about Rayanne and her 'mistake.' She went on, "And I just don't know how to…I mean, I just don't see…I don't know, Rayanne. I…I just, don't know." The pain was too much for Angela and it was her turn to show her back to Rayanne.

Angela's rejection, her admission that she would not be forgiving Rayanne now or maybe ever, hit Rayanne hard. In the fog of her alcohol laced brain, she processed this rejection as she did those from most other people who tried to look down on her. "Yeah, well I hope you two will be happy. Catalano's a little quick on the draw, if ya know what I mean. But maybe he can satisfy someone a little less practiced."

Rayanne threw her flask in her bag and headed for the door. All her defenses were back in place, the moment of softness gone now. Her comment had the desired effect on Angela, she noticed as she saw her turn sharply back toward her in shock and anger. Rayanne always did know how to get someone's attention.

"I can't believe you. _You_ want to be mad at _me_? I know you're just saying that because you're mad…and because you're…because you've been drinking. But that doesn't make it right, Rayanne. You do _not_ have the right to be mad at _me_, you know? You just, don't."

Rayanne stopped halfway out the door when she heard Angela's last words. "I'm mad at me," she said softly, almost inaudibly, and then turned to face Angela once more. "I think I'll always be mad at me. Guess you know what I mean, huh?"

With that, Rayanne was gone, leaving Angela to feel slightly deflated after her explosion of anger, and mostly miserable. It was clear Rayanne hated herself and what she had done just as much as Jordan had. But somehow, Angela just wasn't able to get past it with Rayanne.

It hurt so much more to have the one person who knew _everything_ Angela had ever thought or felt about Jordan betray her _with_ Jordan. She missed Rayanne, and felt bad that she couldn't forgive her, but she knew she'd never be able to go back to the way things had been with her. She'd certainly never be able to trust her with any of her innermost secrets again. Angela was reminded once more how quickly the heights of joy could come crashing down to the pits of hell.

The bell rang and students poured out of classrooms into the hall and into the bathrooms. Sharon walked in and saw Angela standing in the corner, tears welling in her eyes. "Aw, Chase-face, what is it? What's Jordan done now?"

Angela knew Sharon was just trying to be a friend, but honestly, if one more person made a crack about Jordan and how they thought he'd screw up again, she thought she might scream. First Rickie was against him and pulling for Brian, then Rayanne and her snide remarks, which technically should _not_ count like at all, and now Sharon was piling on with the rest of them. And it wasn't even first period yet!

Angela wiped her cheeks and replaced her tears with some indignation at Sharon. "What _Jordan_ has done now is to live up to all the dreams I've had about him for so long, Sharon. But thanks for your support," Angela tried to keep the spitefulness out of her voice, but the wounds from Rayanne were still pretty raw and she just really didn't have the strength to pretend like she wasn't hurt.

"Angela, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't know…I mean, what happened? If Jordan just fulfilled all your dreams, then why the sad face?"

"Because Rayanne just left. Let's just say it was not a friendly conversation," Angela said as she turned to face the mirror and try to compose herself.

"Look Angela, I know Rayanne did the worst thing to you, I mean THE most awful thing. But I know that she feels like the lowest form of life about it, too. I know she wants to try to make it up to you. Maybe you should just listen to what she has to say," Sharon tried to coax Angela as gently as she could.

"Sharon, listening to Rayanne this morning is _not_ an option. First of all, she's drunk already, and second, …" Angela began, but was cut off by Sharon's shocked response.

"What? She's already drinking? It's only 9:00 in the morning," Sharon gasped, truly horrified.

"I didn't say she was drinking. I said she was drunk," Angela shot back.

"Oh, 'nuff said," Sharon nodded understandingly, effectively ending that topic and turned her interest to the other topic, namely Jordan Catalano. "Sooo, tell me how Jordan managed to 'make all your dreams come true,'" she whispered in Angela's ear as they headed out the door to first period.

"Sharon, it was so, so incredible. We went out last night and he said such sweet things, and he did such, wellll, such hott things, and…" Angela couldn't help but smile a wicked little smile as she said this, which caused Sharon to squeal with delight.

"Oh my God, Angela! You mean you and Jordan, you, you finally…?" Sharon couldn't believe it.

"Well, technically, we _did_ sleep together," Angela smiled even bigger as she shared her most precious tidbit of the evening with Sharon. Funny how she had lost Rayanne almost at the same time she had found Sharon again. "I mean, we talked about, _everything_, and then we made out like crazy. Remember how you told me that one night you just knew you were like, ready? Well, last night I knew I was, too. But then I thought of him being with Rayanne and, well, then we ended up talking even _more_. The next thing I knew we were waking up together. He just held me, Sharon. He just held me and, and loved me. And I loved him back. And I'd really appreciate it if everyone could stop waiting for him to hurt me again. It is _not_ encouraging."

Sharon was about to sympathize with Angela about her situation, but just then Jordan came up from behind them and pretty much wedged himself between them. He still wasn't comfortable around Sharon, which was apparent from the way he kind of rolled his eyes at her as he turned his back to her, facing Angela.

"Hey," he said in his usual, velvety smooth voice that seemed to be reserved for Angela alone. Jordan really couldn't wait for school to be over today. He just wanted to be alone with Angela again. It seemed like everywhere he turned, there was another one of her friends who like, didn't want them to be together, or something. First that Brain kid, and now this girl, who never missed a chance to sneer at him.

If Jordan had only turned around to see her today, he might have noticed the small smile on Sharon's face as she watched Angela break into the most blinding smile she'd seen on her face in a long time. For that, Sharon decided to give the guy some credit, and a chance, for now. "I'll see ya in bio," she said around Jordan's shoulder, which was firmly planted in front of her face.

Angela just nodded in return. "Hi," she couldn't wipe the smile from her lips as she stared into Jordan's bright blue gaze. He was here, right here in front of her, where she had always wished for him to be. And he wanted her to be right in front of him, as well.

Angela thought briefly about what all it had cost her to be with him right now, but she knew no matter what the price, this was where she wanted, needed to be. Somehow Jordan took away all the disappointment of her friends' doubts, the pain of all that Rayanne said, and replaced it all with a calm, comforting sense of everything being alright. She just wanted to wrap herself around him and feel him wrap himself around her.

Jordan was staring at Angela's lips, oh man, those cherry red lips, all full and soft, and remembered that he'd been nibbling and sucking on them just a little while ago. He wanted them again, but they were both about to be late for class. He looked into her beautiful eyes that were like, sparkling as she smiled at him. Wait, were they sparkling with her smile, or were they like, wet? "You been crying?" he asked her, his smile suddenly disappearing.

"It's, no, I mean…I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for bio. I'll see you in English, O.K.?" Angela hated to walk away from him at that moment. She really just wanted Jordan to hold her in his arms like he'd done last night. Everything that was wrong in her life seemed to disappear when she was in his arms. It was like she felt more than just safe there. She felt happy.

That's where she wanted to be now, but when Jordan asked about her crying, Angela didn't feel like telling him about Rayanne. She really wanted to forget about it and she knew Jordan was waiting for her to forget too. But she couldn't forget just like that, especially when she kept being reminded by everyone else around her. Angela couldn't wait for school to be over today, so she could be alone with Jordan again.

Jordan was left standing in the hall as the bell rang. He didn't understand what had happened. He couldn't help feeling like just when he thought he knew Angela, they were like total strangers again. It was almost like she was avoiding him again. He sighed heavily and turned around to realize he was alone in the hall. Hell, he thought, he was already late. May as well go ahead and skip now, Jordan rationalized, as he headed back out to his car.


	11. Ch 11 More than Just a Dream

**A/N: Well, it only took me 11 chapters to get through the aftermath of the letter & everyone's reactions to Jordan and Angela being together again. Events speed up after this chapter as they move onto the next "level" of their relationship. I stayed up until 4 AM getting this chapter out for your holiday pleasure…Hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 11 More than Just a Dream

Jordan was left standing in the hall as the bell rang. He didn't understand what had happened. He couldn't help feeling like just when he thought he knew Angela, they were like total strangers again. It was almost like she was avoiding him all over again. He sighed heavily and turned around to realize he was alone in the hall. Hell, he thought, he was already late. May as well go ahead and skip now, Jordan rationalized, as he headed back out to his car.

Jordan figured if he couldn't understand what Angela was thinking, why try figuring out what the teachers were thinking? Staying at school was not an option, unless Jordan wanted to risk being caught, so he started the engine and decided to head over to the loft and practice on his own. He wanted to finish that song for Angela. He may have started writing it about his car, but the more he sang it, hummed it, or thought about it, the more he knew it was really about Angela. She was the one who made him feel safe and warm; like he was going somewhere instead of nowhere.

Entering the loft, Jordan went straight for his guitar. He passed by the hammock and immediately thought back to last night. God, he couldn't believe they had come so close to making it last night. She said she was ready and he knew from the way she was holding him and rubbing him that she was. Just thinking of it made Jordan involuntarily begin to harden. But then there was the damn screw up with Graff. He hoped Angela could forget about it, like soon.

Jordan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and his blood, for the time being. He only had a short time to work on the song before he needed to head back to school. He wanted to see Angela again, and English would be like his first chance. He had to know if she was O.K. He didn't like the way they left it, with something bad like, hanging there. If he was ever going to have a chance to sing her his finished song, or get in that hammock again with her, he needed to find her and make sure everything was cool. His thoughts turned to his music and Jordan got lost in the notes.

Angela barely made it through biology, feeling Brian's eyes on her through most of the class. She knew he was let down, maybe even a little angry, but she also knew there wasn't anything else she could do. It wouldn't be fair to let him think there could be anything more than friendship between them. She just wished he could turn his attention to some other girl, like now. She wished Jordan was there and couldn't wait to get to English to see him again.

To Angela's supreme disappointment, however, Jordan never appeared in English. Depression sank in and hit her hard. She really needed him right now. She needed his reassurance that he wasn't going to just walk away the first time things got tough, like it was too much work, or something. She was really depending on him to make all the rest of her sadness disappear, and now he was the biggest reason for her to be sad. I mean, I told him I'd see him in English, she thought to herself. For him to just blow me off is like, a slap in the face.

Feeling stupid for pinning so much hope on Jordan being there to make her feel better, Angela couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. She had to get out of the halls before everyone started to ask her what had happened to Jordan. She just didn't feel like facing any of her friends right now, looking at her with pity for thinking she could count on Jordan, and being let down again.

As Angela rushed out of the school building, she saw Jordan leaning against his car, waving her over. She frowned briefly, then slowly started to smile again as she headed toward him, and realized she would always be compelled to do so.

"Out on bail?" she asked him playfully. It was one of her favorite things that Jordan had ever said to her and she loved tossing it back at him now. Her earlier irritation with him vanished as she got lost in those beautiful blue eyes once again.

"What?" Jordan didn't understand. He knew he'd missed English and when he finally stopped working on the song and saw how late it was, he just decided there was no point in going back until school got out so he could pick up Angela.

"Well, you broke out of this jail today, didn't you?" Angela teased as she gestured toward the school with her head.

The last time he saw her, Jordan wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at him or something. Now she was smiling at him and like, teasing him. She would always keep him guessing, he figured with a little chuckle of his own now. "Miss me?" he asked her seductively as he grabbed her with both of his hands and pulled her close to him.

Angela stepped between Jordan's legs and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to his lips. Her arms went up to his neck and her fingers played around in his hair. She'd never get tired of running her fingers through his hair, she knew. This was what she wanted so badly all day long, she thought, as he opened her lips with his tongue. Angela happily gave to Jordan what he would take, feeling overwhelmed at just how much she really _had_ missed him and relieved that he was here now.

"Mmm, I take it that's a yes," Jordan said in her ear as Angela buried her head in the crook of his neck.

God he smelled so good, Angela thought. She never wanted to leave this spot. Just then, she heard a guy's voice call out, "Catalano, man, where ya been?"

Jordan looked up and Angela attempted to turn around, thinking he would want to break the contact while talking to his friend. But Jordan pulled her back against his side, his right arm hugging her to his right side. She looked over to see his friend Shane standing a few feet away, and smiled a half smile at him. He just grinned back at her like he was amused at the situation. Angela felt her own smile grow as she looked at Shane looking at the two of them.

Ever since the day Jordan had taken her by the hand and walked out of the school with her, his friends had stopped pretending like they didn't know her. But they still didn't spare her too much time or interest. They mostly just like, tolerated her, Angela thought. It felt weird for one of Jordan's friends to be grinning so big at her. It made her feel, like embarrassed or something.

"So ya gonna be at band practice tonight?" Shane asked Jordan, finally doing something besides grinning at them both like a fool.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Jordan replied, tightening his arm around Angela as he spoke. Shane and Angela both caught his meaning, making Shane look back at Angela with a studied expression, which made Angela look down at her own two feet. She couldn't help but grin a little as she realized Jordan's intent, and as she noticed that his right leg was pretty squarely in between her own two legs, standing at his side like she was. It all just felt so, good.

"Well, O.K. then. Later, man," Shane finally broke the silence among them.

"Yeah man, later," Jordan said.

"Bye," said Angela in a small voice, making Shane look back at her one last time before heading off.

Jordan's full attention was already back on Angela, even as Shane was walking away. He liked her at his side, but he had liked her even better standing between his legs, where he felt she was all his. But before he could pull her back to where she had been before Shane showed up, Angela looked up at him and stopped him with one word.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Yes, what?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Yes, I missed you. So don't be posting bail anymore and leaving me inside, O.K.? If you break out, you gotta break me out with you, deal?"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I meant to get back in time for Katimski's. I mean, I wanted to like, see you…ya know, and talk to ya…and make sure everything's O.K. Cuz when you left this morning, you seemed…"Jordan's eyes glanced around as he struggled to find the words he meant. He frowned slightly, remembering how Angela left him earlier, like something was wrong. But when he looked back at her, she was just smiling at him again, a beautiful smile that always seemed to make him forget everything else he had been thinking and think only one thought instead. He thought how much he wanted to kiss lips that could smile like that.

All of Angela's displeasure at being left at school without Jordan was now completely forgotten, as she reveled once more in his calling her 'baby.' He just did it like it was no big deal, like he had always called her 'baby,' only he hadn't. He had just called her that for the first time last night, and now for the just the second time today. It made Angela feel special, like she was dreaming and when she woke up this would all be over.

But it was more than just a dream. Jordan was here, and she was here. And he was holding her, and kissing her, and he wasn't leaving her when his friend showed up. And he was calling her 'baby,' Angela thought one last time before she gave in to Jordan's lips that had come seeking hers once more.


	12. Ch 12 More than Just Distance

**A/N: I'm thinking I need to end this story now. I have so much more that I'm thinking about writing, situations I want them to experience, but I think I like this story as it is now and don't want to have to change anything about it. But in order for the story of Jordan and Angela to progress to the next level, I'm afraid my rating must do the same. Since I don't want to have to change this story, I'll just begin a new one (a continuation, Part Two), rated M. **

**Although this isn't the original ending I had in mind, I think it's sufficient for the type of story this has been so far. Hope you enjoy and thanks again, deeply, sincerely, thanks to everyone for such enthusiastic encouragement. This story would have been over a long time ago without your input! **

Ch. 12 More than Just Distance

But it was more than just a dream. Jordan was here, and she was here. And he was holding her, and kissing her, and he wasn't leaving her when his friend showed up. And he was calling her 'baby,' Angela thought one last time before she gave in to Jordan's lips that had come seeking hers once more.

They ended up going to band practice that night, even though it was a school night, and pretty much every night after that. Shane had actually been almost friendly to her a couple times. He hadn't asked her anything about herself, but he had asked her once if she wanted something to drink, and another time he asked her how she liked the song they just played. It was like he really wanted to know what she thought, which made Angela happy. Jordan had actually come inside her house with her after school to ask her mom if Angela could go with him to the practices. Patty had told Jordan that as long as he had Angela home by 9:00, she could go. Angela couldn't believe the way her mom melted around Jordan, like _she_ was the one with a crush on him, or something.

Angela tried lots of times to get Jordan to tell her what he and her mother talked about the night he met Patty. But he would always just smile and say they had bonded over the benefits of milk. Angela would twist her lips into a silly grin as she thought of Jordan and her mother, _bonding_. She sighed, knowing Jordan Catalano had always been able to get what he wanted from any female. Maybe that's why he couldn't stand it when Angela had told him no, first to sex and then to even being his friend. Whatever it was, Angela was thankful that she was the one to finally challenge him.

But what didn't make any sense at all to Angela was her dad's attitude about her and Jordan. After they broke up, her dad never seemed to care that they hung out together. He knew Jordan gave her rides to school and back home and never said anything about it. But now that they were like, a couple again, or whatever, it seemed like he was always stressing about her spending so much time with Jordan. Angela shook her head as she gave up trying to figure out her parents. They would always be from like, another planet, or something.

Graham couldn't tell Angela, and he certainly couldn't tell Patty why he was so uneasy about Angela and Jordan being back together again. He hated to let anyone know that he had eavesdropped on the two of them the day they broke up. After he had tried to make Patty feel guilty about eavesdropping on their phone conversation, he just didn't want to admit he'd done something even worse. And since he'd also overheard Angela's conversation with Brian just before her breakup with Jordan, Graham knew exactly why they broke up.

Graham was proud of Angela for sticking to her morals and didn't mind her being friends with Jordan because he knew she had made it clear to him she wasn't ready for sex. But knowing the guy would have sex with her _best friend_ and then come back to his daughter made Graham feel insanely protective of Angela. Not only because he didn't want to think of his sweet little girl becoming a woman in every sense of the word. No, he just couldn't go there. But mostly Graham couldn't stand the thought of some worthless guy breaking her heart, again.

Graham decided he didn't like Jordan and wished for another ending to his involvement with Angela again. But when he tried to explain it to Patty, it just came out sounding like he was a jealous father, afraid of losing his little girl to some other guy. "I just think she's too young to be so _in love_ with some guy," he tried to say.

"Oh Graham, every young girl is in love with some guy, usually _lots_ of guys," Patty joked with him. "Don't worry, she'll still love her daddy, always. It's harmless, really. Besides, I talked to Jordan, and he really does care about Angela. I don't think he would risk hurting her again."

Oh great, Graham thought, she thinks she knows all there is to know about Jordan Catalano, from one night of making him a sandwich. And in that one night, she has decided that he is the best thing since the sliced bread she used to make his sandwich, he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I know what I'm talking about," Patty protested.

Graham couldn't argue with her either, unless he wanted to reveal what he had overheard. He had innocently overheard it, too, he tried to reason with himself. Maybe he should tell her. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to admit what he knew, not only because of _how_ he knew it, but also because he felt Angela deserved that small bit of privacy. Still, he didn't like Jordan and it wasn't easy trying to hide that fact, just as it wasn't easy for Patty to hide the fact that she was obviously smitten with the guy. She probably wouldn't believe Graham if he said anything against the kid.

Jordan went back to picking Angela up each day for school and he was always there waiting for her after, as well. Some days he would just drop her off at her house on his way to work. Sometimes they would go to Big Guy Burger and get something to eat before they went on to band practice.

But the best days, in Jordan's opinion, were the days when they would leave school and go back to Angela's house, which was always empty until about 6 o'clock when Patty got home with Danielle. The food was free there, but Jordan liked it best because they had the place to themselves for a little while. Even though he knew she still wasn't ready to go all the way with him because of the whole Graff thing, Jordan still thought about ways they could have the opportunity, just in case.

It wasn't like, the _only_ thing he thought about, but it was like, right there along with whatever else he was thinking about. Like if they were at band practice, Jordan would think about hanging around after all the other guys left so they could be alone. Or if they were at school, he would think about the end of the day, when they could leave to go to her house before any of Angela's family got home.

He had now enjoyed making out with Angela in her kitchen, her living room, and today, Jordan had finally made it upstairs to her bedroom. He'd been wondering what it was like in there. He just wanted to see it. Ever since she teased him about doing it in her bedroom while her parents slept, he had like, fantasies about the two of them in Angela's bed, wrapped up in each other. Then one day, just like that, there they were.

Jordan thought her room was interesting, with posters of R.E.M. and other bands on the walls and lots of clothes, like, lots everywhere. But the part that stood out and held Jordan's attention was her bed and he headed straight for it where he sat on the edge, leaning over on his side and propping his head up with his hand. "Nice," was all he said as he looked at Angela, grinning.

Angela wasn't sure what he was referring to, and she started to smile at him reclining on her bed as she slowly began to follow him there. "What's nice?" she half whispered. She couldn't believe Jordan was really here, in her bedroom. She'd dreamed of him being in her room, being in her bed, with her. But now he was really here and she felt both thrilled and nervous at the same time.

"Your room," Jordan replied slowly as he looked all around him. "Your bed," he said seductively as he lay back and spread his arms over the bed to show how comfortable it was, he was. He looked at Angela and said softly, "You."

It was like Angela was in some kind of trance as she closed the last few steps between them. She stopped right in front of Jordan, and stood right between his knees, where they bent over the edge of her bed.

Jordan pushed himself up and reached his arms around Angela's waist, pulling her into him. He buried his head just under her breasts and his hands crept up under the back of her shirt, sliding over the skin on her back.

The touch of his fingers on her skin caused Angela to shiver involuntarily. Together with the nervousness she already felt, her pulse was racing like, a million miles an hour. But she naturally wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed him even further against her. Angela bent her head down and saw the top of Jordan's head just below her chest and she just wanted to keep him there. She was so crazy for him and she just couldn't get enough of him. It was like she craved him, or something. She lost all traces of nervousness as he looked up in her eyes and they both fell back against the bed.

Jordan leaned over Angela and kissed her neck, trailing kisses across her collarbone as he dipped his head lower, kissing his way to the hollow between her breasts until he ran into the neckline of her shirt.

Angela sucked in her breath at the feel of his lips so near her breasts, where nobody had ever touched her before. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of holding him so tightly to her and pulled her right leg up slowly, pressing it against Jordan's leg. This feeling that was sliding over her entire body was so electric, it just made her feel like, completely alive. It felt like her blood was flowing faster than it ever had before. It felt so good, and it made her want to feel more.

Angela had forgiven and pretty much forgotten about the whole Rayanne thing and she had wanted this for such a long time now, it seemed. They had gotten close to going further a few times already. That night at the loft, the other day on her own couch, Angela remembered. She wasn't so sure those times, but Angela knew this time she was ready for whatever Jordan wanted to do with her. She wasn't so sure what exactly she was supposed to do with him, but she wasn't afraid anymore to be unsure. She knew Jordan would show her the way, and she felt complete trust in him taking care of her.

Jordan felt Angela's leg moving slowly and firmly against his own and he gave a low moan. He pressed his entire body against Angela, pushing her down against the mattress. Jordan captured Angela's lips in his own and deepened the kiss to gently massage her tongue with his. He reached one hand under her shirt, slowly swirling his fingers around the exposed skin of her stomach, playing with her bellybutton, then creeping up to her bra, where he gently squeezed one breast. He began to move his head lower once more and just as he was about to slip his fingers under the fabric of her bra, they heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh my God," gasped Angela, as she pulled Jordan's hand out from under her shirt and they both sat up trying to catch their breath. "Somebody's home!" she cried out in a whisper, even though she knew nobody could hear them, yet. Angela rolled off her bed and ran to her window. "It's my _dad_!" she continued in the same whisper.

"Shit," Jordan muttered under his breath as he tried to regain his composure. He was in no condition to jump up and run, but his befuddled brain was telling him he was about to have to do just that.

"Hurry!" Angela cried out in the same panicked whisper as before. She grabbed Jordan's hand and yanked him up off the bed. "We gotta get outta here, now!" Angela practically shoved Jordan out of her room and down the stairs before she turned around, still in a panic and afraid to face her dad for some reason, probably her guilty conscience.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked her as he turned and saw her retreating back to her room. He was halfway down the stairs and they both heard Graham's car door slam shut.

"Hurry!" was all Angela could reply, and Jordan obeyed and ran down to the living room. He just landed on the couch when Graham unlocked the front door and entered.

The first thing Graham thought when he pulled up to the house and saw Jordan's car parked out front, was how he needed to find a way to put some distance between those two. When he walked in and saw Jordan sitting alone on the couch, he decided he really needed to find a way to put more than just distance between them. Graham decided he needed to put a stop to Jordan and Angela.

The End of Part One…to be continued in Part Two

**A/N: As I said, not how I originally intended to end the story, w/a cliffhanger! But that means there is still more to come, so it's all good, right? Hopefully you guys are interested in reading more about our young lovers. There's lots more, as long as anyone still cares, and I do, so I'm still thinking of more…the good, the bad, and the really good, lol! Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.**


End file.
